


To live a little

by HerLoyalShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Dominant Draco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry, Veela Lucius Malfoy, but not etween harry and Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry comes into his Veela inheritance at the begging of their last year at Hogwarts which causes quite a stir. Luckily for him is mate will be there to protect him. But how will people react when they see the golden boy and the dark prince together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To find ones mate

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. I am so sorry guys but I am incapable of writing fanficiton without angst. I promise this story is fluffy though. So bear with it the angst doesn't last all that long.

Harry had to spend his last holidays at the Dursley’s, well at least until he was 17 and then he could leave as he wished. It hadn’t been awful being at the Dursley’s. He no longer had to do so many chores but the down side was he was either locked in his room and starved or beaten every time something went array. This would be his last summer at the Dursley’s and as a bonus he would be coming of age and gaining his magical and possibly creature inheritance. He knew both is mother and father did not have creature inheritances which inevitable meant he would most likely not have one either but his magical inheritance would be enough. It was the night before his 17th birthday and Harry was let down for dinner, this in itself was a rare occasion. Harry had finished the small meal he had been given and awaited the rest of the Dursley’s to finish to be excused from the table. It was then that a slicing pain went through his chest and his magic thrummed around him. He wasn’t supposed to come into his inheritance until midnight but he knew the signs of the commencement of the change. Pain shot through his limbs making him scream and fall to the floor. Vernon was yelling at him to get up but he couldn’t the pain was too great. He felt a hand wrap around his small arm and dragged him up the stairs and to his bedroom. His vision was blurred with the tears form the sudden onslaught of pain. His uncle was yelling and hitting him and all Harry could do was curl up and take the blows. He couldn’t even fight back. When his uncle deemed he had been sufficiently physically punished he dragged him back down the stairs. Flung open his old bedroom and pushed him inside. Saying that a night in his old bedroom ought to make him more compliant.

That night Harry dreamt of a boy with white blonde hair. He was so beautiful and strong and in his dream state Harry felt so safe. They lay together on a bed of white just cuddling and chatting.

“We are part Veela, Do you know what that means little one?” The blonde angel said stroking his hair softly. He shook his head. He had of course heard of Veela and even met a part Veela in his adopted family’s son Bill’s fiancé but he had no idea what it meant to be one.

“It means that I will always protect you and keep you safe,” Well that couldn’t be right he was still feeling the after effects of his beating even in the dream. “I promise little one, when I find you no one will ever be able to hurt you. You will do what I tell you because it is what I want and it will keep you safe. We need to feed of one another, you will find when you wake that you have fangs. If we do not take blood from one another at least once a week we could die we also must be physically close. We may not be intimate but that depends on you little one. I want you very much in my arms right now I ache for you little one. I would like to feel you like this one day, when you are ready.”

“T-that’s a lot to take in master, I am sure you would never hurt me and would protect me when you find me. I hope that it is soon. I am hesitant to drink your blood master but you may have mine. I want to please you and as long as you are happy I will be happy. I have no qualms about being intimate with you master. I enjoy being in your arms now, I am sure when you find me your touch will erase this burning within me. I’m not sure how I know all this but I will be good master and I’ll wait for you.” Harry knew as soon as the words came out of his dream self’s mouth they were true. This was his dominant master and he would do anything to please him. Just the thought of pleasing his mate made his insides do a flip. Being intimate wasn’t a problem either he had accepted that he was gay a long time ago even if his so called best friend had not.

They lay in the dream just content in mapping each other’s bodies learning as much as they could before they inevitably had to wake up.

When Harry finally woke he stretched an immediately regretted the decision. The dream had been wonderful and Harry was not quite sure he wanted to believe it was real. A part Veela was daunting to say the least. He was sure of one thing at least there was a longing in his chest that he couldn’t place or seem to rid himself of.

Harry was let out of the cupboard later that day and allowed to clean himself. He found he had broken a few ribs and his wrist. His torso and back were littered with bruises and his skin split in some places over his boney ribs. Though the most noticeable differences were not from the beating. He had grown at least another few inches and his hair which usually sat unruly was spiked up. He remembered his mate from the dream saying he would have fangs and he found that his canines were indeed elongated and razor sharp.  Also his skin had a smooth quality to it although not white like most part Veela it was still tanned. He almost looked like one of the heart throb vampires that the girl next door favoured so much, well except for the obvious marks of the beating from yesterday.

Harry was then escorted to his bedroom, thankfully not the cupboard, and left to his own devises. This gave Harry the time to burrow through his trunk with his good arm and find his book on magical inheritances and creature inheritances. It wasn’t long till he found Veela and part Veela inheritances in the index and had flipped to the right page

The Veela are powerful humanoid creatures who are revered for the extremely attractive powers. Veela’s are not able to use the allure to attract those of its own kind but are still considered beauties. The allure can be used on non-Veela beings and is a magical pull of arousal or interest. Veela’s are mated creatures which means they need their mate to survive. Through years of inbreeding with Vampires all Veela need blood to sustain life. Some part Veela do not need a mate as the Veela blood is not prominent but some strong blooded part Veela have mates. A Veela mate is possessive and powerful, do not get in-between a dominant Veela and their mate. A Dominant Veela is responsible for their mate’s wellbeing and safety as well as needs and sexual urges. A submissive mate caters for their dominant with an almost desperate need to please their dominant mate. Mates are able to use some telepathic abilities but they are not usually uncovered until after the bonding process is complete.

Harry knew that the man form his dream was his mate and that his mate would come and take him away from the Dursley’s. Harry was lost in thought imagining his life with his mate away from all the people who could hurt him when the click of the locks on his door being undone shook him from his fantasy.

Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway of the smallest bedroom with a predatory look on his face. Harry scrambled away from the door only to topple backwards onto the bed.

“Petunia took Dudley to the shops they should be gone for a few hours. Now freak it’s just us and no one to hear you scream.” Harry’s eyes were wide. His uncle usually didn’t care if Dudley of Petunia knew of his beatings so why now. A feelings of dread seeped over him.

His uncle advanced and picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt. “You changed last night freak and I want to know why I can’t stop.” Vernon punched Harry square in the face before throwing him onto the small bed.

Harry knew better than to reply to his uncle it always made the beating worse but as his uncle removed his belt and looped it around his fist a few times Harry’s eyes started looking for a way out.

Vernon advanced on his small nephew. He was such a submissive slut. Something freakish had happened last night and he had changed somehow. He was taller now that’s for sure and his skin looked smoother. But something about him mad Vernon’s insides ache, he wanted the boy that much he could admit but it was the boy’s freakish magic that had caused it he was sure. He could always control himself around the boy before but not now. He couldn’t help but want to thrust into the boy’s small tight hole.  He removed his belt intent on beating the boy into submission before he fucked his slut of a nephew. He hit the boy a few more times until he was a bleeding whimpering mass curled so seductively on the bed that Vernon was sure he was doing it on purpose teasing him.

Harry still too weak form the beating and his transformation the night before, had no strength to fight of his uncle and the look in his uncles eyes told him he needed to fight. Harry remembering the telepathic connection he may have with his mate ignored his uncle shucking of his pants and reaching for him and focused all his energy on a single message…


	2. to protect for always

Draco was getting dressed reliving the vivid dream he had had the night before. His mate had obviously come into his inheritance last night and they had shared a dream space together. His mate was hesitant but his instincts were strong almost as strong as Draco’s himself. He vowed to set out to find him mate this very day. Any day wasted would make both him and his mate suffer. He couldn’t tell who his mate was but he was a boy which pleased Draco immensely. His mother was still hoping that Draco being gay was a phase but if his mate was any indication it wasn’t.  His mate had been reluctant at first and he knew that he would be, Draco himself was reluctant when he first came into his inheritance as well. He just hoped his mate was okay, he seemed… not normal. Draco couldn’t quite put a finger on what was wrong but he knew instinctively that something was.

When Draco arrived downstairs for breakfast sometime later his mother immediately noticed the difference. Her son stood taller and had a flush to his pale skin also his eyes sparked slightly.

“Who is she?” Her son had obviously found his mate last night. She smiled, he could put this liking men nonsense behind him finally.

“He mother is… well I don’t know who he is and I must find him do you think father can help me?” Draco ignored his mother’s disappointment at not having a daughter in law.

“Of course darling he is in his study,” Draco left to find his father determined to feel his little mate in his arms once more.

“Father I need your help to find my mate,” Draco said once he closed the door to his father’s study.

“Oh Draco that is wonderful, I have a book here somewhere which can locate your mates general whereabouts based on blood scent. How do you feel son?” Lucius asked his son as he went to fetch the book.

“Agitated,” Draco said truthfully. His father was also a strong Veela and while his mother was his mate she was not blessed with a strong Veela inheritance, instead only having minor Veela traits.

“You shouldn’t be, you should feel joy and happiness, are you sure this person was your mate,” His father tread careful not to upset his Veela son.

“I am sure, he just seemed… hurt I guess. I must find him father. I must make sure he is okay.” Lucius just nodded he understood his sons need to hold his mate close.

“May I ask if you know if your mate is Veela or not and who we might be looking for. Any information may help us find him?” Lucius kept his son talking while he looked for the complex Veela spell.

“He is wonderful, small, well, smaller than me and he feels so good in my arms father. It hurts to have to wake up without him close and I want to taste him. He is tan not like us father, he is strong though. His instincts are clear and he is my submissive, I must protect him.” Draco’s eyes flashed molten silver and darkened as his Veela aspects took control for a moment he growled low in his throat. Lucius redoubled his efforts knowing how much his son would hurt without his mate close by. Hell after 30 years he still ached not being in the same room as his mate.

Suddenly Draco felt himself being pulled, his mind fuzzy and he lost feeling to his body. What was happening to him?

Number 4 Private drive Surrey. Help me master.

The message along with a visual of the house was enough for Draco who turned on the spot consumed with the need to protect his mate. He felt the fear subside as his mates consciousness left his and he was suddenly standing outside a rather ordinary looking house nothing distinguishing it from its surroundings. 

Draco just stood there, unsure of what to do, until an ear splitting scream erupted from somewhere upstairs. His mate. Someone was hurting his little one. Draco was unaware of ripping the door half of its hinges in his haste to reach is screaming mate. He smelt blood upon entering the too clean house. His mate’s blood. Only he was allowed to make his mate bleed. He rushed up the stairs and stopped in his tracks at the sight of a large whale of a man half naked and forcing himself on his mate. He took a moment to realize who his mate was before seeing red and lunging at the repulsive man. Draco’s fangs elongated to their full length as they tore through the man’s neck who had dared to hurt his little mate, his Harry.

Harry shrunk away from his uncle as he reached for him again. His uncle’s breath tickled Harry’s neck as he was lifted by the neck and his shirt was ripped off. He tried to scream but his throat was too tight. He was thrown back onto the bed bouncing a little. He tried to scramble away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He saw his uncle busy himself with his fly dropping them to display his erection. Harry’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized what his uncle was going to do and with all his strength screamed for his mate. Harry doubled his efforts to get away from his uncle but he was towering over him pushing him against the mattress with his weight. Vernon ripped Harry’s trousers down relishing in what he was about to do. Harry felt his uncle’s arousal rub against his hole and he whimpered and sobbed struggling uselessly to get free. Then all of a sudden the weight was gone, the awful feeling of his uncle’s arousal had vanished and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco Malfoy with his fangs deep in his uncle’s throat before ripping a large piece of flesh out.

Harry inexplicably calmed. He was alright. It didn’t matter that his school rival had just saved him or even that Draco was his mate. He found he didn’t mind all that much really. Their petty rivalry was always more to do about getting the others attention then actually hating each other and here Draco stood covered in blood in his bedroom while he was naked.

Draco cautiously stepped towards Harry not sure how the other boy would react to knowing his identity. He found he didn’t care that Harry used to hate him. Harry was his mate and he would always protect him. Harry didn’t react until Draco reached a hand towards him. Harry flinched away from the touch which caused Draco’s heart to ache.

“I’m not here to hurt you Harry. Do you know who I am? What I am?” Draco asked carefully kneeling before Harry.

“Y-yes M-m-master you’re my mate. I just feel…“ Harry trailed off unable to properly explain how dirty he felt. How responsible he felt for causing his mate to hurt, for allowing his uncle to take advantage of him.

“You feel what my little one… you can tell me anything I would never hurt you.” Draco opened his arms to his mate hoping beyond hope that the damage was not permanent and that his little mate had not been invaded by his uncle.

“I’m sorry Dray. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen I’m so weak I couldn’t even fight him off and I feel so useless, so useless and dirty and please don’t hate me Dray I’m sorry.” Harry flung his arms around Draco’s neck and his naked body was pulled flush against Draco’s fully clothed one. Harry was now kneeling on the floor with Draco although his legs trembled with the effort to keep upright.

“Oh Harry don’t ever think like that. You’re hurt not weak, never weak or useless or dirty. You are beautiful and I hate that he hurt you, that he touched you. Please tell me he didn’t take you my little mate I couldn’t bear to have him hurt you like that.” Draco sat back cradling his shaking mate who was now sobbing into his chest while he straddled the blondes lap. 

“N-no he was going to but… no. Please take me away from here.” At Harry’s sobbing request Draco gathered his still naked mate in his arms and stood apparating as he did.

Draco appeared in the main entranceway to the manor with his mate still in his arms. His mother and father were arguing in the foyer about whether they should send Aurors to find him.   
“Draco you’re…” His mother stopped short when she say the naked bloody body in his arms and the blood trailing down Draco’s chin.

“Draco what have you done son?” Lucius asked as his son strode past wordlessly.

“Call Severus,” was the only answer either one got as their son disappeared further into the manor.

Draco carried Harry up to his private bed and bathroom. He turned the taps so that warm water rushed into the bath and lowered his mate into the water. Harry whimpered as the warm water touched his damaged skin and Draco growled low in his throat at his mate’s discomfort. When Harry was fully submerged in the water Draco went to straighten but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

“Don’t leave,” His little mate said in a small broken voice which broke his heart.

“I’m not going anywhere I just need to get the soap so I can wash you.” Draco put a consoling hand on the one that was still holding his forearm.

“Don’t leave,” Harry repeated and his time he met Draco’s eyes.

“Would you like me to get into the bath with you?” Draco asked not sure what his mate wanted. Harry nodded his eyes wide.

“Are you sure?” His mate just nodded again and his hand let go of Draco’s forearm. Draco unbuttoned his bloodstained shirt and trousers, he had not bothered with boxers that morning. He grabbed some soap form the table nearby and entered the water behind Harry pulling his mate between his legs.

Draco carefully cleaned his mate, he made sure that he stayed away from his privates and any nasty cuts he had. He didn’t think that his mate would appreciate him if he suddenly became aroused and spent much of his energy forcibly and magically restraining his libido. After he felt that his mate was sufficiently clean he just sat there with his mates back pressed to his chest his nose nuzzling either his mate’s hair or neck and his arms wrapped securely around his mate. He wanted his little mate to feel safe the only way he knew how.

Harry was safe wrapped in his mate’s arms. Draco had washed him from head to toe and it did not escape Harry’s notice how he missed some essential areas. Was his mate ashamed of him, did he think he was dirty now, tainted by another man. Even wrapped in his mates arms doubt clouded Harry’s mind. His back was flush against Draco’s chest and Harry was sure that he would feel his mate’s arousal if he had been. When Draco’s hands had so softly and carefully caressed his body Harry despite himself found himself getting aroused. That arousal was diminished somewhat by his disappointment in his mate’s lack of interest in him. 

“We should get up now. Severus will be here shortly to tend to you.” Draco whispered softly in his ear and Harry shivered. Draco tightened his arms around his mate mistaking the shiver as one of fear.

Draco stood still with a tight magical hold on is arousal it had been torture to hold Harry so close yet not allow himself to touch his mate freely. Harry stood as well water falling from his small frame. Draco watched as water droplets ran down is mate’s body and the urge to lick every part of his mates body increased. If it weren’t for the magical restraint Draco was sure he would be rock hard just at that sight.

Harry noticed Draco staring at him and hurried to cover himself, self-consciously. Draco felt his heart drop a little as his mate hurried to cover himself, warping a towel around his waist.

Later in Draco’s room Harry was asleep wearing only black boxers, most of his cuts were healed and he had been given a dreamless sleep potion. Severus had come and tended to his little mate. It had taken all of Draco’s control not to attack the man as Harry winced and groaned at the potions master’s ministrations. Draco was unsure of how to proceed with his mate. He had intended to find his mate and steal him away from everyone and worship him with attention and gifts but he couldn’t do that now Harry would need attention from others. He couldn’t help Harry by himself. Torn between what he wanted to do and what he knew Harry needed Draco sat up that night just watching his mate sleep soundly.


	3. Every piece as perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fixed some formatting

Harry woke the next morning more comfortable than he had in years. Memories flooded back to him of the previous day’s events and he flushed in embarrassment. How could he let that happen to him? Draco, where was his mate anyway. He sat up noticing that the place in the bed next to him wasn’t disturbed which meant Draco had not come to bed with him the previous night. Harry looked around the room and did not spy his mate anywhere. Harry gingerly got out of bed, his body did not ache as badly as yesterday and Harry noted that the potions had taken effect healing his injuries.  
  
He cautiously walked towards the door that led out into an unfamiliar hallway. Harry didn’t want to wander around what he assumed was the Manor by himself in case he got lost but he did not like the fact he had to wait around for Draco to get back to leave the room. Harry made himself decent by donning some of Draco’s clothes. His body instantly relaxed as he breathed in his mates scent. Harry called a house elf who guided him towards the dining hall where Narcissa was sitting having breakfast.  
  
“Did you sleep well Harry? Why is my son not with you? I can’t imagine that he would let you out of his sight after, yesterday.” Narcissa offered Harry a glass of juice.  
  
“He wasn’t there when I woke this morning and I was hungry…” Harry flushed at the admission.  
  
“Tillie,” Narcissa called the house elf, “Find Draco and tell him Harry is having breakfast in the dining room. He woke alone and was hungry.” Narcissa dismissed the house elf with a wave of her hand. She knew how angry Draco would be if Harry left the room without him to protect him. She was surprised that Draco had let Harry out of his sight but suspected that he was in conference with his father on the matter of properly attending to his mate.  
  
Draco appeared moments later Lucius right behind him, his eyes were molten his Veela angry as soon as his eyes landed on his mate he calmed significantly.  
  
“Don’t do that to me little one,” Draco said coming to sit next to Harry at the table and Lucius and Narcissa visibly relaxed.  
  
“I was hungry… I didn’t know where you were. I’m sorry if I upset you.” Harry bowed his head. He was awfully submissive Narcissa observed.  
  
“That is okay Harry I am not upset with you… when you are finished we should talk in private.” Draco unconsciously rubbed a hand down Harry’s shoulder withdrawing when he received a shudder form the boy whose face was still down cast. They really needed to have a proper discussion.  
  
Back in Draco’s room almost an hour later Harry was still yet to look at Draco his eyes down cast his shoulders slumped. This was not the usual Harry Potter, it wasn’t even usual behaviour for a submissive.  
  
“Harry my little mate. Come sit with me.” Draco motioned to a love seat near the window. Harry complied moving so that they sat next to each other.  
  
“Harry. Please talk to me. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Draco implored holding Harry’s chin and trying to get the other boy to look into his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry Draco. I’m sorry I’m a freak. I’m sorry I’m tainted, I’m not a good mate anymore. I saw how your body didn’t react to me yesterday. Are you that disgusted with me Draco?” Harry sobbed his eyes filling with tears, his body shaking.  
  
“Oh my little one. You are none of those things. I think you are perfect. It will never be your fault that he hurt you and I would never be disgusted by you. You are my mate.” Draco pulled his mate onto his lap and stroked his back as he sobbed into Draco’s chest.  
  
“But yesterday in the bath… and last night you didn’t stay with me.” Harry finally met his eye and what he saw in there broke Draco’s heart and hardened his resolve to be the best mate Harry could ever have.  
  
“I was using magic yesterday to stop my arousal of course I enjoyed watching your body as water rushed over it and touching you, feeling your skin under my hands. I didn’t think you would like if I became aroused I was trying to not hurt your feelings but I see I have failed. You are the most beautiful and attractive person in the world Harry. You are perfect never doubt that.” Draco soothed his mate, rocking him on his lap and stroking down his hair and along his back.  
  
“I’m perfect? How can that be I feel so dirty and useless all the time Dray? I can’t stop thinking about his hands on me and his… Please master make it go away.” Harry sat pleading with his mate knowing only his touch could make him feel better.  
  
Draco made hushing sounds and he held his distraught mate. Is this really what his mate wanted to be found attractive by him? Draco moved his hands so that they cupped his mates face forcing Harry to look at him again. They sat like that for a long time Harry straddling Draco, Draco holding his face so tenderly just looking at each other. Harry’s eyes were rimmed red from crying, his face blotchy and still Draco couldn’t fault his beauty. Draco wanted to know if his arousal was what Harry wanted or if his submissive mate thought it was what he wanted. Sometimes it was hard to tell.  
  
“Are you sure this is what you want Harry?” Draco implored.  
  
Instead of answering Harry just leaned forward till their lips were almost touching silently asking to be kissed. Draco unable to resist his mate any longer tenderly closed the distance between them and for the first time their lips touched and suddenly everything was right. All the hurt and worry disappeared and all Draco could feel was his mate in his lap their lips brushing against one another’s. Draco’s hands moved from Harry’s cheeks to his hips as he deepens the kiss his tongue licking at Harry’s lower lip asking for entry. Draco was overcome by the taste of his mate, his mouth is so hot and he mate is so responsive mewling and gasping at each touch of their tongues.  
  
Harry’s hands were grasped firmly in Draco’s shirt as if he let go Draco would disappear.  Draco was ravishing his mouth, his tongue exploring Harry’s wet cavern. Harry could feel Draco’s shiver every time their tongues touched.  
  
Draco abruptly lifted his mate needing to feel their bodies against one another and carried his little one to their bed. Harry automatically wrapped his legs around Draco and Draco could feel his erection against his stomach. Harry was carefully laid down on the bed and Draco crawled up between his open legs. Draco set about kissing a line from Harry’s ear to his collarbone where he nipped and sucked until Harry was moaning and writhing beneath him.  
  
“See how much you turn me on Harry,” Draco panted against his mate’s neck lowering his body until their erections brushed together. Harry gasped and immediately wrapped his legs around his mate grinding upwards onto his mates arousal.  
  
“Please Dray, master. Make me feel good. I want to feel you touching me.” Harry begged his hands gripping Draco’s shoulders as they rutted together.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you Harry? Do you want to feel my hands gripping your hard cock?” Draco breathed nipping at his mate’s earlobe causing Harry to moaning wantonly.  
  
“Please Dragon, I need you.” Harry was frantic at this point he needed release and he needed his mate to give it to him.  
  
Draco couldn’t tease his mate any longer he slipped a hand between their bodies and pulled Harry’s cock from its confines stroking it softly. Draco reared back to fully appreciate the view of his lovers cock in his hands. He was not disappointed Harry was long and hard and Draco licked his lips. Pre-come was forming at the slit and Harry was moaning and thrashing. A drop of pre-come slip down the side of Harry’s erection and Draco bent his head to lick it off, causing Harry’s hips to buck of the bed at the sensation of Draco’s warm tongue assaulting his cock.  
  
Draco licked him again a string of moans and breathless please erupted form his little mates mouth, oh how he loved to see his mate begging for release.  
  
“Do you want me to take you in my mouth little one?” Draco blew over the tip of Harry’s erection.  
  
“Please Dray, master, I need… Oh please,” Was the only answer Draco got.  
  
He lowered his head so that he could lick at the slit tasting his mates pre-come. Draco couldn’t hold back any longer his mate’s body was so arousing he needed to taste it all and with that thought he swallowed his little mates rather large cock all the way down is throat tearing a strangled cry from his little mates throat. Draco felt Harry’s hands in his hair holding him there. Draco would rather have tied his little mate up but at this point he thought Harry would be more comfortable being free to touch him and show him what he liked. Draco continued to suck and lick Harry’s cock intermitted swallowing him done until his mate was begging him for release. Draco pulled his little mates trousers down a little further and caste a quick lubrication charm on his fingers. He simultaneously swallowed his mate’s whole cock down his throat contracting his throat muscles as he did while he slid a single finger into his mate’s tight hot hole. His little mate tightened his grip on his hair as he came down his throat his hole squeezing and massaging around Draco’s finger. Draco cried out, coming at just the feeling of his finger being squeezed just imagining how it would feel around his cock.  
  
Draco removed his finger form Harry’s hole and cast a quick cleaning charm before pulling his mates pants back up. Harry was mewling quietly his eyes closed and Draco gathered his mate in his arms and set about having a post coital nap. Before falling into the dark abyss Draco heard a faint ‘thank you’ and tightened his hold on his mate, nuzzling his neck.


	4. I Would Never Hurt Him

Harry woke hours later encased in his mates arms. They lay side by side, his face nuzzled into his mate’s chest while Draco held him tightly. Even in his sleep Draco had held his mate as to not hurt his ribs. Harry felt contented as he remembered just why they were asleep. Draco liked him after all. Harry remembered the way that Draco had made him come, pushing just a single finger into his virgin hole. Harry remembered Draco’s face as he came touching Harry, he was thrilled that he drove his mate crazy like that. It should be weird that he felt so comfortable around Draco or that now they never fought, but it wasn’t he just felt safe and loved and home. Harry nuzzled into his mate once more hoping to wake him from his slumber. Harry kissed the underside of Draco’s jaw and even in his sleep Draco’s cock stirred in interest. Harry felt Draco’s arms tighten around him indicating that his mate was waking up. Harry continued to kiss his mate along his neck and nipped at his pulse point. Harry’s mouth watered and his fangs elongated as he nuzzled and nipped at his mates pulse.

“Take it Harry, It doesn’t hurt I promise.” Draco’s voice hoarse with sleep.

“But- what if I hurt you master I never want to hurt you.” Harry whimpered into Draco’s neck, the thought of hurting his mate causing his chest to ache.

“If I show you that it doesn’t hurt will you believe me then?” Draco shifted to they were nose to nose laying on their sides. Draco wanted to taste his mate’s blood but he also wanted his mate to feed. He knew that feeding of your mate gave immense pleasure and often happened during sex.

Harry offered his neck to his mate teasingly, he had no qualms about letting his master feed of him. Draco just licked a strip up Harry’s neck causing Harry to shiver and his cock to harden. Draco nipped at Harry’s pulse point causing his little mate to moan in pleasure.

“It will feel good I promise,” Draco murmured against Harry’s skin.

Harry felt the scrap of Draco’s fangs against his sensitive skin causing him to buck his hips forwards, rubbing against Draco’s thigh. Draco rolled them so Harry was laying a top his body before sinking his fangs into his little mate’s neck.

Sensation exploded through Harry’s body and he found himself rubbing against Draco’s also hard erection. One of Draco’s hands was tangled in Harry’s hair holding his neck in place as he fed of his mate, the other roamed down to his mate’s sweet ass. Harry had electricity running through his body the sparks setting of others causing explosions of pleasure rock him. He felt Draco squeezing his ass urging him to continue rutting together.

Draco rolled, his fangs still in place sucking on Harry’s life force, until he was fully atop his mate. He ground his hips down seeking all the friction he could. His mate was mewling and gasping his hands scratching at his back and Draco could taste the arousal in his blood, the feeling intoxicating.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him away from his mate, he struggled with the intruder. Eventually his father had him pinned against a wall his face a mask of anger. One hand wrapped dangerously around his throat the other holding his hands above his head.

“What are you doing Draco, you cannot take advantage of your mate like that. I should kill you right now just for touching him let along using his blood to pleasure yourself. I’m disgusted with you Draco, how could you, after he trusted you.” Lucius was ranting and the hand wrapped around his throat tightened to a dangerous point. Blood ran down his throat where his father’s claws were digging into the flesh of his throat.

“Father it wasn’t like that,” Draco choked out, trying to explain but finding it difficult with his restricted airways. When a Veela was mad they could kill you without even realizing it and his father was furious which didn’t bode well for Draco’s situation.

A low growl emitted from the bed, it looked like Harry had recovered from the shock. Draco continued struggling, he didn’t need his father hurting his mate in his fury. They would have to leave the manor or alternatively he would have to kill his father.

“Let him go,” Harry’s voice was low and deadly. Draco saw over his father’s shoulder that he was stalking towards them.

Lucius let go of Draco’s arms and adjusted his grip on his son’s neck so he could turn and face his sons abused mate.

“Harry, he was hurting you, he needs to be punished so he remembers how to properly treat his mate. I know you are confused right now Harry, but Draco cannot look after you.” Harry looked at Draco questioningly before stepping towards him.

Reflexively his father tightened his grip on Draco’s neck digging his fingers further into the skin, more blood trailed down Draco’s neck and Draco choked with the force of his father’s hold.

“You are hurting my mate.” Harry lunged at Lucius and he let go of Draco as to fight of the other Veela. Lucius didn’t know how advanced Harry’s instincts were only 3 days after his inheritance.

Draco’s head his the stone floor and his vision blurred for a moment before his instincts kicked in and he went to protect his mate. Draco grabbed Harry from behind and situated himself between his father and his mate growling loudly. Harry calmed and whimpered thinking he had displeased his mate again. Draco growled low in his throat, a threatening growl that his father knew to take seriously.

“I would never hurt my mate father, and you are glad that you did not or I would have to kill you. Now leave us, I will make arrangements for us to move to the Villa as to not be near you, I think it would be best for our bond.” Lucius backed out of the room hands held in a sign of surrender.

Draco turned to his mate who had dropped to his knees behind Draco. Draco didn’t bother with ordering him to look at him, he just picked his mate up around the waist and carried him back to the bed. All the adrenaline left Draco at once and his head swam, he suddenly realized just how hard he had hit his head and how tightly his father had held his neck. He lay down next to his mate, he just couldn’t bring himself to console him even though he knew that is what he needed. Draco just needed to sleep.

Harry didn’t know what he had done wrong, his mate had been in danger and he had fought for him. Was he not supposed to, should he have waited for orders? Harry dropped to his knees behind his mate who was still growling menacingly at Lucius. Harry bowed his head not noticing when the growling stopped. He felt himself being picked up and carried to the bed. Was his mate going to punish him? Harry lay there face first in the bed anticipating whatever his mate would do. What he didn’t anticipate was that Draco just lay down next to him. Harry turned his head to observe his mate, he neck was still bleeding and bruises marked his pale skin. Harry leaned towards him tentatively, something in his instincts wanted him to lick away the blood, to clean his mate’s wounds. Harry tried to suppress the urge, all his urges so far hadn’t gotten him into trouble, but he was still unsure if Draco was mad at him or not.

Soon his instincts won out and Harry leant forwards tentatively and licked up some of the blood from Draco’s neck stopping to delve his tongue into the gashes in the skin where Lucius’s claws had dug in. Draco groaned, Harry looked up, his eyes where still closed. Harry licked away the rest of the blood and licked at the wounds until they began to heal. He then tucked himself into the side of his mate and kept Draco company as he slept. His instincts wouldn’t let him sleep, it was his turn to protect his mate.


	5. Feed (from) Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Here is another chapter for you. I am blown away by the response to this story, I actually wrote it at the same time I was writing A Day Unlike Any Other. I liked the juxtaposition of the two. But thank you to all the amazing comments that I have gotten, this was actually my least favourite of the two and I was never planning on posting it so thank you for loving it and giving me the confidence to continue to write it.

Draco woke with a very agitated Harry nuzzling his neck. It took him a few moments to remember what happened, reflexively he raised a hand to his neck and his little mate whined quietly. Draco rolled onto his side ignoring his protesting muscles so he could face Harry. Harry’s head was bowed in an act of submission and he whined in what Draco correctly guessed was fear.

“Hey little one,” Draco’s voice was husky. He got no reply from his mate.

“Harry look at me.” He ordered in a sterner, but still husky, voice. Harry looked up, fear swirled in his eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you Harry you have done nothing wrong.” Draco reached out and had to grit his teeth when Harry flinched away from his touch.

“Talk to me Harry, I don’t know why you are like this. I am honestly not mad at you. You protected me and I am proud of you for that. I’m sorry that my father attacked us, we will leave to be away from him.” Draco implored trying to get Harry to become himself again.

“You will be mad, I tasted your blood without permission, I couldn’t stop myself I’m sorry.” Harry broke down whimpering, tears running down his face.

“Oh Harry you did what your instincts told you to, you healed me I’m not mad. Though I would like to feel the pleasure of your little fangs piercing my skin, sucking at me.” Draco breathed the last part causing both their bodies to stir and Harry to shudder.

“Can I master?” Harry leaned forwards meeting his eyes. Draco could clearly see lust there, and something else, it hurt to have to tell his little mate no.

“Not yet my little one, we should go to a more private place first.” Harry’s face fell.

“I want to spend as much time with you as possible before we have to go back to Hogwarts. I don’t want to think of what Dumbledore will try to do once we are back.”

Draco changed quickly not missing how Harry stared as he stripped and donned a new shirt and trousers. By the time he was dressed in fresh clothes his erection was rock hard and one look at Harry told him Harry’s was too. The bulge in the other boy’s trousers tested all of Draco’s self-control as he waved his wand and things started packing themselves into a suitcase.

“Come Harry, we will say goodbye to mother and then leave.” Draco motioned for Harry to stand by his side.

Once Harry was there he bent down to whisper seductively in his ear. “When we get there darling, I intend to ravish this succulent body of yours tasting all of you,” He licked the shell of Harry’ ear, earning a moan form his little mate. “Come along now.” Draco ordered and Harry happily followed his mate to the sitting room at the back of the house.

Narcissa was sitting by the fire facing the window which opened out into the gardens.

“Mother I will be taking Harry to the Villa to properly attend to our relationship without further interruptions.” Draco stood behind his mother hoping she didn’t turn around and see the bruises and still healing cuts his father had given him.

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea Draco, it is important to spend time with your mate especially at the beginning of the bonding period.” Narcissa said giving her garden one last wistful look before turning to her son. The peaceful look disappeared quickly from her face when she saw the state of her son.

“Mother, it’s okay. It was all a misunderstanding.” Draco tried explaining.

“He hurt you my cub that is inexcusable. How on earth did this happen.” Narcissa was beside her son instantly stroking a bruise on his neck. Harry growled quietly behind Draco. Draco pulled Harry in front of him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“Mother, it is really nothing. Father walked into my room and saw me feeding and thought I was hurting Harry. He just over reacted mum. I am really fine. Harry was there, he is a good mate.” Harry practically purred at the praise from his mate and nuzzled his neck licking at one of the claw marks. Draco slipped one hand into his mate’s hair holding him there.

“As long as you are both okay. I think it is best if you leave soon before Lucius gets back from hunting.” Draco nodded.

“Thank you mother.” With that Draco pulled Harry to the floo.                        

The Villa was a 6 bedroom house with 2 dining areas and 2 kitchens. It could easily accommodate two separate families without them ever having to meet. It sat on the beach front in an isolated town in southern Italy.  Draco pulled Harry into a large bedroom painted in blues. The large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room. To one side 2 doors opened into a wardrobe and a bathroom. A window looked out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean on the other wall.

“It’s amazing Dray,” Harry didn’t leave his place slightly behind his master as he looked around the bedroom eagerly.

“And we have it all to ourselves for the next 2 weeks Harry.” Draco turned to his little mate, observing his eyes fill with wonder and excitement.

“So little one… I think it is time that you fed. You’re inheritance must have taken a lot of energy, you are a very strong Veela.” Draco wrapped his arms around his little mate’s waist pulling him against him.

“I am not strong master, you are the strong one.” Harry lowered his eyes remembering his uncle’s attack. He wasn’t strong he couldn’t protect himself.

“I never want you to think about him again little one. You are strong. Most Veela never form the telepathic connection between mates and you did before we have even bonded. You have strong instincts and your Veela is strong as well. You submit so well and I ache for you when you lower your eyes and submit.” Harry did just that, he lowered his eyes letting his master have all the control.

“I want to feel your fangs pierce my skin little mate,” Draco huskily spoke I his ear. “I want to feel the pleasure I saw you get when I fed from you. It was so intoxicating to taste your blood. To taste how much you desire me.” By the time Draco was done, Harry was moaning and rubbing their erections together through their clothes.

“Please master, can I taste you, can I feed?” Harry pleaded into his master’s neck his senses heightened his fangs elongated in his gums. His throat burned with the need to taste his master’s blood. Draco secured a hand in his little mates hair and leaned his throat to give his mate better access.

Harry licked at his mates neck just like Draco had done for him. He wanted his mate to enjoy his feeding. The little amount of blood he had tasted that morning had given him a definite energy boost, he understood the importance of blood now. Harry’s mouth watered with the scent of his mate so close and his fangs scraped up his masters neck as he found the vein he would sink his fangs into.

Draco moaned softly as he felt the scrap of fangs on his sensitive neck, Harry was imitating what he had done when he had fed from him. The licking and sucking and teasing scraps felt good, but Draco was the dominant and he wanted his little mate to feed now.

“Harry feed now or I will punish you for teasing,” Draco managed an authoritative tone despite the tongues of pleasant heat lancing through his body.

Harry whimpered and did as his master instructed and sank his fangs into his mate’s neck relishing the feeling of his mates blood filling his mouth. Harry suck some blood into his mouth tasting it, savoring it before swallowing. He heard Draco’s moans, felt the hand in his hair tighten as his mate bucked beneath him rubbing their erections together. Harry could taste something else in the blood, something thicker which caused his cock to jerk and Harry to gasp letting some blood escape running down his mates neck.

Draco moaned feeling his desire rise as his mate sucked on his neck. Draco started to explore his little mates body, they would not have sex for a month maybe more depending on how long it takes to cement their bond but he wanted to know every inch of his little one’s body before that time came.  Harry started to writhe above his rubbing their bodies together as he sucked more blood from the tiny wounds. Draco kept one hand firmly in his mate’s hair and the other trailed down his mate’s body to caress his ass squeezing a cheek and forcing their hips together.

“you are so good little mate, so hot, I want you so much, I want to feel you come with your fangs still in my neck. I want you to come just from feeding from me. I want all your pleasure little one. You are mine.” Draco rasped out as he continued to rut against his little mate. His voice caressed his little mate’s ear and he felt his mate stiffen and his fangs dig deeper as his body shuddered atop of Draco, who himself was spilling his seed, and collapsed a heap of sated flesh his fangs still securely lodged in his dominants neck.


	6. A Sea Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Your comments are amazing and I love each and every one of you.

Draco felt Harry’s fangs retract and slip out of his neck as he fell into a slumber. Draco’s dominant Veela was pleased with how responsive his mate was and how he could please him. He waved his hand unconsciously doing a cleaning charm while he watched his mate sleep. They would have to discuss the aspect of their relationship soon and how things would be once they returned to school. They had only been together a 3 days and already Draco could not imagine life without his little one. He wanted to fully dominate his little mate but knew that it might scare the boy. He would have to court Harry take him on dates and buy him nice things it was only customary as mates that they court before bonding fully. It was only a month long courting though and Draco was confident that he would make it perfect, pleasing Harry in every other way he knew how.

  
Harry slept the whole evening and night, Draco laying in his embrace. Draco could hardly sleep, he hated new places and he still felt threatened because of the attack by his father. It wasn’t until the next morning that Harry stirred.

Harry awoke to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. It took him moments to realize where he was. Laying in the arms of his dominant mate, he had fallen asleep with his fangs still piercing his mate’s neck but it seemed as if sometime in the night Draco had removed his fangs from his neck and cleaned him. Harry wondered if it was because of the inheritance, that he didn’t feel embarrassed to have come rutting with his master or if it was because Draco would tell him how much he wanted him to come. Harry shifted, he was hungry again. They had not had lunch of dinner the previous day and despite how filling the blood was Harry still hungered for normal food.

  
Draco awoke to find Harry already awake in his arms and shifting around agitatedly. Draco nuzzled his mates shoulder and Harry jumped at the contact obviously not realizing Draco was awake.  
“Master I’m hungry,” Harry whispered. Causing Draco to chuckle, he was going to love being with his cute little mate.

  
~~~~  
Later on that day Draco took Harry for a walk along the beach that lay just outside their back door. They walked bare footed and Harry relished in the feel of sand sliding between his toes. He held his mate’s hand the whole time not quite ready to be separated even by a few meters.

  
“Draco what is it like being a Veela, I mean I don’t feel that different, do I get more than fangs and a mate. Not that I am complaining, I like that I have you to protect me I just figured being part Veela would be different somehow?” Harry asked inquisitively. He really had been wondering about the differences between wizards and Veela.

  
“Well Harry being a Veela isn’t just about mates. You won’t notice most of the changes because you are around other Veela’s right now with my family. But you will be attractive to other people now,” seeing Harry’s pout Draco hurried to continue. “Not that you weren’t attractive before but now you will have an allure, people will be drawn to you and I will be there to protect you from them.” Draco squeezed his little mate’s hand.

  
“You are stronger now and won’t need a wand to perform most magic. You already know of the mental link you have with me you will be able to take on an animal, a familiar to be your companion. I would like us to choose mated familiar as to strengthen the bond we will all share but that is for later after we are fully bonded.” Draco explained

  
“Fully bonded. I thought I was your mate why do we need to bond?” Harry panicked for a moment thinking that they could be separated.

  
“Harry, calm down I would never leave you. I am going to court you before we bond it is only customary. I have 1 month in which to court you, to get to know you and become comfortable with you in all aspects of our relationship then we will bond. Before the bonding I am not allowed to have sex with you but I can pleasure you in other ways as you already know.” Draco was holding Harry against his chest and they stayed standing like that until Harry had calmed and his silent shaking sobs had stopped.

  
“I will always be right here to protect you pet. Always.” Draco pulled Harry along and they sat together not touching anymore but just sitting side by side talking.

  
“What do you want to do when we finish this year Dray? Will I work with you?” Harry asked cautiously. He had thought much about his future beyond Hogwarts but he supposed he would have to do what his mate wanted now. He didn’t think it would be so bad if he got to be with Draco though.

  
“I want to be a politician like father. We have a lot of sway in the ministry. I might even go for minister one day. But no Harry you… well you can’t do whatever you want to do. I would never allow you to be an auror or dragon trainer or anything like that, but you do get a choice.” Draco said watching the waves. He knew that he could just tell Harry which career to have but he wanted his submissive to be happy with his life, their life.

  
“I want to keep playing quidditch. I want to become a professional seeker.” Harry said barely a whisper.

  
“A professional seeker? That could be dangerous and you would be away from me for months sometimes and what about when he start a family. I guess the career of a profession is only likely to be 10 years anyway…” Draco thought out loud.

  
“It was only an idea master, I don’t have to do it if you deem it unsafe or unfit for your mate.” Harry bowed his head looking at the sand beside his feet.

  
“Harry it’s not that. If you truly want to become a seeker than I will support you but I would however put some limits on your career. I know you are new to being a Veela and they do not talk about same sex Veela mates often but the submissive is the one which bears the children and I would not want you to be hurt or risk our children in the air while you play that is all. Of course I never want to see you get hurt but I understand that it is part of the game.” Draco reached towards Harry and as if in slow motion Harry flinched away from the touch of his dominant. Draco tried to quell the growing hurt inside him. His Harry had just flinched way from his touch like he was going to hurt him. On one level Draco knew it was because of the damage the muggles had inflicted on his mate but to see one’s own mate flinch away from you. The one who is supposed to protect them was more painful than Draco could ever anticipated.

  
As soon as Harry had flinched he felt stupid. It was a stupid reaction and he saw the hurt in Draco’s eyes as he looked up. He was a bad submissive no matter what Draco said. He was hurting his dominant, his problems were causing his master problems and he felt so useless and stupid. He should be better for his dominant he should be the submissive his master needs.

  
“Harry was it because of what I said?” Draco hesitantly asked. He knew that being sprung with hey you are going to have my babies could startle someone.

  
“No, I’m sorry master. I… I don’t know what came over me it won’t happen again.” Draco could physically see Harry retreating back into his submissive shell and although he loved that Harry could be submissive he needed him to be open with him now.

  
“Hey it’s okay. I understood that something like this might happen. It hurts to see you flinch away from me but I know it is not your fault and punishing you will not help and defiantly will not make it better. I am sorry my little one that these things happened to you to make you like this. I promise it will get better. We will work through this together.” Draco reached for his mate again and this time he didn’t stop when he felt Harry stiffen in his arms and pulled his little mate onto his lap.

  
“Dray…. Can you take me home?” Draco picks up his submissive in his arms and carries him back to the house. His little mate fell asleep in his arms the afternoon’s incident almost forgotten  
The next day Draco decides to take his little one on their first proper date of the courting. They leave around lunchtime to a small café on a narrow cobbled street. The café is small but classy, Harry loves it immediately. It wasn’t some fancy 5-star restaurant where he would feel out of his depths but a small intimate affair. Draco sat across from Harry and orders for them both in what Harry assumes is Italian.

  
Harry watches his master as he speaks to the waitress glancing from her to the menu and speaking in the most sensual language that Harry had ever heard. He felt his breath hitch as his mates words wrap around him. He never knew ordering food could be so sexy and yet here he was hard as a rock not able to look away from his mates lips.

  
Draco smiles as the waitress leaves and turns his attention back to his little mate. His mate was flushed, eyes wide, pupils dilated, breath coming in pants. Draco’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion for a second before his little mate flushed averting his gaze and shifts in his seat. His mate was turned on, immensely so if his current state was anything to go by.

“Harry are you okay?” The Italian slips from his lips. Harry moans softly not looking at his master, not able to lift his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably.

  
“Look at me little one. Let me see how I can affect you.” Draco heard Harry’s breath hitch and a gasp before the boy across form him shivered moaning a little louder.  
Draco reached under the table to stroke his mates knee, Harry moaned again at the light contact form his mate.

  
“Dray please,” harry murmured softly.

  
“Yes Harry, anything for you…” Draco enjoyed watching his little mate aroused but was brought back to reality when the waitress cleared her throat before pouring two glasses of wine.

  
“Later Harry. I’ll undress you and tell you how beautiful and hot you are in all the Italian you want. I forgot myself for a moment there and I don’t want anyone else seeing your pleasure. That joy is all mine.” Draco sipped the wine indicating for Harry to follow suit.

  
“Okay master,” Harry lowered his eyes a blush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks. He had displeased his master and even though his master had not said he was at fault he felt his masters displeasure with him losing himself in his arousal. He should be better than this.

  
“Harry look at me…” Draco reached across the table to tilt his little mates chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You are mine Harry I never want anyone to see you flushed and gorgeous like you just were. That image is just for me. You are only allowed to lose yourself with me. Is that understood?” Harry nodded not breaking eye contact  
“I want you very much now Harry, now let us eat pet,” The last part was said as an order.

“Now pet I want you to be ready for when we return to Hogwarts, I want to teach you about being bonded and the courting process and everything each entail.” Draco sat next to Harry in the gardens of a nearby park which they sat in after their meal.

  
“What more do I need to know Dray? You are my master you will protect me and I will serve you.” Harry nuzzled his mate’s neck.

  
“Well my little one firstly you are not just there to serve me. You can protect me as much as I will protect you. We are equal even if you are my submissive. I will look after you and protect you and love you and care for you. You are mine but I am also yours. We cannot live without each other, if the lack of blood doesn’t kill us the insanity caused by separation will.”

  
“Oh...”

  
“Hush darling that would never happen. We will be together, I will make sure of it. Now the courting is the time between meeting your mate and consummating the bond. It means I will take you out and dominate you in public and in private, I will take you on dates and buy you gifts,” Harry made a noise in protest, “Hush I want to buy you things, baubles to show that I care for you.”

  
“Okay Master, whatever you wish.” Harry says submissively knowing how his submission affects the other boy.

  
“Harry in public I think it is best if you call me something other than master unless we are being threatened or you feel it necessary to stake claim on me. I know it is often used in relationships which are not as permanent as ours. I don’t want others thinking that they can have you, you are mine.”

  
“Does that mean you won’t call me pet in public either Dray?” Harry said leaning against his mate’s chest.

  
“I don’t think I want anyone else seeing how you react when I call you my good little pet Harry.” Draco leans down and whispers in Harry’s ear blowing hot air across the smaller Veela’s neck. Harry felt the air blowing across his neck and shivered the mixture of the endearing words and Draco’s warm breath causing desire to form low in his belly. He shifted against his dominant and realized what he had meant. He only wanted to be with Draco, no one else. He shifted further back into Draco embrace whining quietly. Draco felt the change in his little mate and held him tighter.

  
“It’s okay little one. I’ve got you Harry. I’m here.” Draco whispered comfort to him mate.


	7. Telling Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! me again. Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and stuff. It really gives a writer confidence.   
> I just wanted to explain some things about this story. 
> 
> It is set in their last year of Hogwarts but there is no Voldemort. The story is written as if Harry actually did kill Voldemort as a baby and there were no Horcrux's in case anyone was wondering if he would pop up. 
> 
> Also Ron is a bit of a dick, like he is in all my stories because i genuinely dislike the character and i really like to bash him.
> 
> Please still love me though and give me heaps of feedback because I love it and I love you.

With three days until the train left for Hogwarts the pair planned their trip to Diagon Ally to buy their school supplies. Harry had gotten a letter from the Weasley’s asking if he would be staying with them for the remainder of the Holidays which Harry politely declined. They had however planned to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch the next day. Draco had been courting Harry and they had gone on many an outing and Harry had one of the finest collections of new robes and little trinkets.

“Are you ready for tomorrow pet?” Draco asked that night as they lay in each other’s arms before drifting off to sleep.

“Yes Master. I cannot wait to see my friends. Will we tell them about us?” Harry asked.

“It should be apparent to them without us saying anything but we will most likely have to explain some things. I can imagine they will not take the news well at first.” Draco nuzzled Harry’s cheek to let him know that he was there.

“I can see why they wouldn’t but hey are my best friends Dray. They are the only people who ever cared about me.” Harry relaxed back into his mates touch.

“I know pet. They will understand and if they don’t they are not worthy of your time. I will introduce you to some of my friends on the train. You will be surprised by how accommodating the Slytherins actually are.”

“I would like that master.” Harry sleepily yawned.

“Sleep now my little one,” Draco petted Harry’s flank.

“’night, night master,” Harry said drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~

Harry felt a sense of anxiety overcome him as Draco apparated them to Diagon Ally the next morning. They had been out in public since his inheritance of course but never in Wizarding London. It was mostly places in France and Italy where no one knew nor cared who they were. The culture their all-round more accepting. He was worried that people would judge him, or worse think that Draco was taking advantage of him. His mate was by far the most understanding and patient man Harry had ever met. He never got upset when Harry found something difficult or scary, he just accepting Harry exactly as he was.

“You okay their little one?” Draco noticed Harry was acting reserved.

“Just worried. But as long as I have you I’m good,” That put a smile back on Draco’s face which in turn made Harry feel much better about the upcoming day.

They walked hand in hand down Diagon Ally popping into the apothecary and quality quidditch supplies to restock some of their school supplies. Draco brought Harry a new Firebolt 11 and snitch training set.

“You didn’t have to Dray,” Harry said his eyes shining. No one had ever bought him anything let alone something this expensive.

“Of course I did honey. I love you. You deserve it. You are a great seeker.” Draco pulled Harry against him as they walked down the busy street.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione that they would meet at the Madam Gruitfields café at 1:30 that day and as the time grew closer Harry gripped tighter onto Draco’s robes and stood slightly more behind his mate than usual. Draco for the most part tried to reassure his mate that everything was going to be fine but he would be lying if he said the thought that Ron and Hermione, but mostly Ron, not accepting the new aspects of Harry’s life, hadn’t crossed his mind. He was worried for his mate. He knew how much their approval meant to him.

“Come on Harry it’s time,” Draco coaxed Harry into the quaint little café. If it wasn’t for the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach Harry was sure he would quite like this place. It was just as Harry started to relax that they spotted Ron and Hermione.

Harry watched as Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw them and he was eternally grateful that he had time to compose himself before his best friend turned around. He loved Ron. He was, after all, his best mate, his first friend, the first person to care about him and now he was unsure of his reaction. Harry tried to step behind Draco but Draco stopped him, he had the urge to just turn and run but his mate was there soothing a hand over his shoulder and down his side, calming him.

“Harry, you made it? Will Draco be joining us, I assume so.” Hermione was babbling her eyes darting between the two, but she was smiling.

“Would you like me to leave you with your friends Harry?” Draco asked him.

“Of cou…” Harry was cut off.

“What the Bloody Hell mate? The Ferret really. You ditched us for the FERRET!?!” Ron’s voice cut Harry to the bone, it wasn’t just the words or that he was insulting his mate but the venom in his voice and the tone in which it was delivered. Harry was unsure if he was terrified or enraged.

“Yes Ron. I spent this holidays with Draco. We are mates after all.” Harry squared his shoulders and levelled his oldest friend with an icy glare. Enraged it was.

“Mates? What? But…” Ron spluttered.

“Oh Ron do catch up. Harry came into an inheritance, Veela I’d say and his mate is Draco. The Potters did have some very strong blood in their family.” Hermione said calmly but the look she gave her boyfriend told him to sit down and shut up. Thankfully Ron did.

“Yes Harry came into his Veela inheritance. Very good, Granger. I’m his dominant mate. We have been working very hard on our bond and as such would like to extend the knowledge to you. Of course some things will change but Harry has expressed his wish to keep his friendship with you, god knows why. I can accept that and learn to get along with you as much as possible.” Harry watched as Draco and Hermione talked about the mechanics of being mates and what the bonding involves (Not any of the sex parts of course, Harry would have Draco’s balls if he mentioned them). Harry just sat obediently at Draco’s side and half tuned in to their conversation. He hadn’t thought much about how much Draco didn’t like his friends, he was much too worried about how much his friends didn’t like Draco. He felt a new appreciation for everything that his mates does for him, accompanied but a wave of disappointment at how little he can give back to his mate.

“Stop thinking like that Harry. I love you remember,” Draco brought Harry back to the present with a hand to his neck, on his favoured spot to drink from.

“Ugh. I’m putting up with him for Harry because I know they are stuck together but do I have to see this?” Ron complained and then winced at the rather sharp kick he received from Hermione.

“You could always leave?” Draco smiled innocently at Ron and Harry elbowed him causing Draco to grimace.

“Play nice Dray, He’s my best mate.” Harry quipped.

“Only if he does. What right does he have to disrespect our bond?” Draco argued, staring defiantly at his little mate.

“Just be nice.” Harry sighed.

They decided that it would be good if they all went to get their text books together no matter how much Ron complained. Harry and Draco walked hand in hand slightly behind Ron and Hermione. It gave each couple time to themselves, or as much of it as you could get in a busy street. Draco continuously ran his thumb across the sensitive skin of Harry’s wrist as they walked keeping much of his anxiety at bay. Draco was very proud of his little mate. He had come so far in just the few short weeks they had been together. He hardly jumped at people coming into his personal space and he handled crowds much better now. He still hated to be touched by anyone other than Draco but they were working on that as well.

“Welcome to Florish and Blotts how may I help you,” The sales lady seemed to materialize from thin air as they entered the shop, which was much quieter than the street outside. Harry jumped a little at her sudden appearance. Draco wrapped an arm around him as they

“We are looking for all the 7th year books by four and I was wondering if you might help me find a copy of Wizarding Law and Herpines guide to Household spells.” Hermione chirped to the sales lady and followed her to a far corner of the store.

“Is there anything you would like to get while we are here?” Draco asked.

“I wanted to get a book on Healing maybe. I’ve been thinking a lot and if I can’t play quidditch professionally. I think I want to be a healer.” Harry said looking up at his dominant smiling. He hoped his mate like this idea. He had been giving his future a fair amount of thought since he had been staying with Draco.

“That sound like a wonderful idea. You can still play quidditch though if you really want. But I think you would make a wonderful Healer.” Draco steered Harry towards the healers section of the store which thankfully was next to the poitioneering section.

They looked through the books in relative silence only talking to exchange ideas on which books would be beneficial and which they could order later.

“Are you two ready to go? Our books are all waiting by the counter.” Hermione said coming up behind him,” Harry was proud to note he didn’t even jump at the sound of her voice.

“Yes. We are ready. I think I will just get these as well. Harry?” Draco reached out his hand to take Harry’s looking at him questioningly.

“Yeah. I’m ready. Just these two as well, please Dray.” Harry looked at Draco expectantly. Harry had come to learn that even though he had a considerable fortune it was nothing compared to the Malfoys if was pittance. Therefore Draco loved to buy Harry things.


	8. Joining the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my crazy unpredictable updating. I love you all and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story.

Ron and Hermione were staying at the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the Weasley’s until the Hogwarts express leaves in two days’ time. Harry had been pleading with Draco to let him stay with them too. He missed the Weasley’s, they were so kind to him when no one else was.

“Fine if I stay as well.” Draco finally conceded over an ice-cream at Florean Fortescue’s Ice-cream Parlor.

“Really? You’re the best Dray!” Harry exclaimed throwing himself at his mate who barely managed to move his ice-cream out of the way in time to catch the lanky teenager.

“I just want you to be safe and to feel joy. That is all I want out of life.” Draco told him as he held his little one close, loving the way his body was made to fit with his.

~~~~

“Good to See you Harry,” Mr. Weasley greeted them as they entered the Leaky Cauldron later on that evening.

“It really has been too long dear,” Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug all but ignoring his tag along guest.

“Back for your last year, you must be excited Harry,” Percy clapped him on the shoulder

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Noted Bill which made Draco growl slightly and hold Harry’s hand tightly.

“Veela inheritance is really rare,” Said Charlie nodding to Draco respectfully before pulling Harry into a tight hug.

“Well finally admitted your love for…” George started. “Malfoy. He was going to say Malfoy.” Fred finished sharing a cheeky grin with his twin before ducking out of Mrs. Weasley’s clutches.

“Thanks guys. It really means a lot to you. I guess most of you guessed, but I came into a Veela inheritance and Draco is my mate. It will probably take some getting used to but be nice and stuff. I really like him.” Draco just cooed at how adorable his little mate could be.

Ron had still been more reserved than the rest of the Weasley’s, even Ginny had given Draco a warmer welcome than him. Draco and Ginny would never get along well, but they came to a cool understanding were Harry was concerned.

“So how is being mated?” Fred asked. He and George had ushered Harry to a private corner with Charlie while Draco was in a heated discussion about how he would like to see pure bloods portrayed in society. Harry was still surprised to see him get along with the Weasley’s so well. They had very different views of the world but somehow Draco managed to keep the conversations civil.

“It’s good. Why?” Harry asked. He was confused as to the concern he saw on the three boys faces.

“Well you were missing. Your uncle was found dead and no one could find you anywhere. We just wanted to make sure you are okay.” George answered. Harry cringed at the mention of his uncle. He felt a cold shiver run up his spin that he hadn’t felt since Draco saved him, it was the starting of fear.

“I’m fine. Draco killed him and I’m fine.” Harry gritted out trying to keep a neutral face. He really didn’t want his pseudo brothers to worry about him.

“Veela’s are very territorial. I’m glad you are happy. Veela looks good on you. Draco must be very proud to be mated to you.” Charlie said with a knowing look.

“Draco is very proud to be mated to him.” Harry jumped slightly at the harsh voice but instantly relaxed as the calming presence of his mate surrounded him.

“Sorry Draco we didn’t mean to pry. We just worry that is all? You must know how families are.” Charlie said not meeting Draco’s eyes. Fred and George looked down too.

“Sorry for my outburst. It is still going to take some getting used to. Having Harry spend time with others. But yes I do understand family. I welcome you to mine as you have welcomed me to yours.” Draco extended his hand and first Charlie, followed by Fred and George, clasped it tightly a tingling of magic filled the air.

“So we are a family?” Harry asked dumbly.

“Yes sweet one. They are now family. True family born of bond not of blood. That is how Veela live.” Draco caressed Harry’s cheek before kissing his forehead lightly.

“Dray I’m tired can we sleep now?” Harry asked his eyes holding a childlike innocence which didn’t fool Draco for a second.

“Of course pet we can sleep now, good night all.” Draco lifted Harry bridal style and carried him to his usual room at the pub.

Once the door was closed Harry’s mouth had attached itself to Draco’s neck and was sucking furiously. Draco pressed his little mate against the heavy wooden door as Harry scrapped his teeth down Draco’s neck.

“Please Dray can I. It’s been too long. I need it Dray.” Harry begged against his mate’s neck knowing he could not feed without permission. It had been an almost a week since they last indulged in his and the hunger was particularly bad since they spent all day with other people.

“Go on pet. Feed and then I will, Give us both the pleasure,” Harry didn’t need to be told twice and his little fangs pierced the skin just below Draco’s Adams apple. Harry was a little too enthusiastic and bit too hard causing blood to escape down his chin and run down Draco’s neck, but neither paid any notice.

The familiar heat ran up Harry’s spine and the pleasurable tang of Draco’s arousal could be tasted in his blood. Harry could only suck harder as his mate started to tear at each of their clothing. He managed to get them both divested of shirts before Harry detached his teeth and began cleaning off the blood.

“No time pet. You can heal it later. I need you now.” Draco spun them and carried Harry to the bed where he divested the rest of their clothes.

Draco ran his hands up the smooth expanses of flesh now uncovered and his mouth watered as he felt the need to devour his mate. Draco restrained himself and began kissing his mate. Licking his own blood from Harry’s mouth before trailing kisses down Harry’s neck stopping to suck at his pulse point. But he didn’t bit instead he continued his journey down licking and nipping at the skin of his chest and belly. Draco spent some time adorning Harry’s prominent hip bones with large purple hickeys along with teeth marks.

Finally Draco made it to his destination the thick artery running down Harry’s thigh. The skin their more sensitive than that of his neck. They had never done this before. Never explored more than the neck and occasionally the wrist.

“Tell me if it is too much pet. But I’m going to make you feel so good.” Draco murmured against Harry’s thigh, making his mate shiver in pleasure.

Draco waved his hand and felt a slippery liquid coat his fingers and admired his proficiency in summoning lube. He guided his lubricated fingers to Harry’s tight hole and heard his mate moan lewdly as he massaged the rim. Harry loved to be teased no matter how much he denied it. He loved when Draco would tease him and be overly careful but he also liked it rough and fast. Draco bit into the soft flesh of Harry’s thigh and relished in the high pitched scream his mate emitted as he continued to tease his rim. Harry’s blood tasted richer, thicker and the arousal was far stranger than if he was feeding from the neck. Draco new his mate was far to wound up to last much longer and he needed to finish feeding and let his little one come.

Draco sucked more blood into his mouth as his little mate squirmed beneath him. He pushed just the tip of his pointer finger into Harry’s tight hole. They didn’t often do much anal play but Draco did so love the whining whimpers that Harry made when he pushed his fingers in slowly and the silent scream and full body shudder he got when he pushed them in fast. Draco was so close he was rutting his hardened cock into the mattress while he continued to finger his mate into incoherency.

“Please dray I need to come. Please let me. I need it please touch me, Master.” Draco finally quenched his thirst as his little one began to beg. He pulled his teeth out and sucked on the skin around the mark causing Harry to moan and push back on his fingers.

“Okay Pet. You can come. Right. NOW.” Draco pulled his finger out and slammed two back into Harry as his body convulsed and he came. Draco rutted against the mattress twice more before he too came.

Draco curled himself around his mate once he had managed to catch his breath and pulled the donna over the both of them as he watched his mate fall into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~

Harry stretched as he came into consciousness. He felt a twinge in his lower back and thighs which caused him to smile as he remembered the events of last night. Draco really was the most amazing mate that he could ask for and more. He was so happy that the Weasley’s had welcomed Draco so fondly and that he had made a family with Charlie and Fred and George. He hoped that Bill would also be welcomed into that family as he was married to another part Veela. Harry was cuddled up to the warm heat that was his mate as he contemplated just how truly lucky he was. Tomorrow they would be going back to Hogwarts for the last time and he finally felt like he had a place in the world after school.

Draco stirred beside him and kissed his forehead before curling around him and rucking his head into Harry’s neck. Draco was a big baby in the morning. Usually it was Harry who wanted to sleep in and laze around in bed but on day in which Harry was the first to rise he found that his dominant was rather cutely grumpy in the morning, reminding Harry very much of a rumpled kitten.

“Lets go down to Breakfast Master. I bet Fred and George and Charlie are up. We could go shopping with them?” Harry whispered into the silky blonde locks.

“Hmmmm. You really like that we have our own little family now don’t you?” Draco asked stroking his hand down Harry’s naked back.

“I’ve never had a real family before. The Weasley’s were the closest things to parents I ever had and I was still just Ron’s friend.” Harry melted into his mates touch reveling in how amazing his mate truly was.

“Well I’m your family now and Fred George, Charlie and Maybe Bill and Fleur can be family too.” Harry’s heart leapt as his mate confirmed his thoughts from earlier.

“You really do under estimate me sweet one. I am here to make you as happy as your mere presence makes me.” Draco murmured into the skin of Harry’s neck licking up some of the salt on his skin.


	9. Not Everyone Will Like Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of a filler chapter but still important. I've started University again and therefore chapters may come slower but lets face it I am a terrible updater. I'm sorry.   
> ENJOY!

The train whistle sounded, warning there was only 10 minutes left to board the train as Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione entered the platform. They had been running late as Mrs. Weasley gave her last son a tearful goodbye and even went so far as to hug both Harry and Draco before wishing them a safe year.

Draco lead them, Harry trailing just half a step behind him trying to hide from the prying gazes. He knew of course form his time in diagonally that he got stare at even more since the inheritance. The natural allure that he had now as a Veela stronger because of the mated pair. Harry still wasn’t used to the way that people’s eyes followed him or the hungry look that people he once knew shot him. But as long as Draco was there he would be fine. Draco would always be there to protect him.

They bordered the train with as little fuss as possible. Harry waving to Seamus and Dean as they passed. They smiled and he saw Seamus whisper in Dean’s ear and they both nodded to Draco. Draco lead him to a compartment that Hermione and Ron immediately entered.

“We will take our train ride here but shortly I would like to introduce you to Blaise, Nott and possibly Pansy.” Draco said. Harry growled at the thought of Pansy and how she always seemed so enamored with his mate. Throwing herself at him whenever she could. Draco just chuckled at his little mate and pulled him into the compartment with Ron and Hermione awaiting the rest of the rag tag band of friends.

Neville and Luna were the first to arrive, only a few minutes late. They were flushed and Luna was missing one of her famous radish earrings. Harry just raised an eyebrow at the pair as they blushed and took their seats. In their embarrassment they didn’t realise the blonde sitting next to Harry, arm around his shoulders.

“So how was the summer guys?” Ron asked equally as amused as Harry was by the pair.

“It was good. Luna doesn’t live that far away and we went looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack’s in the woods. It was a lot of fun.” Neville grinned at his friends, his eyes widening as he finally looked at Harry.

“I heard you went missing, I can see why.” Neville said, nodding to Draco. “Malfoy.”

Draco looked away. He had been awfully mean to Neville while they were growing up and while he had tried not to torment anyone these last two years it seems that the animosity had stuck. Draco had tried to change and he really was ashamed of his bullying ways. He wasn’t a nice person he knew that. He was full of snide comments and snarky remarks. He didn’t think that was going to change but he could feel bad about it once in a while. Especially when it hurt someone so close to Harry.

“Look Neville. Draco’s changed. He isn’t a giant asshat now. I promise.” Harry curled closer to his side obviously sensing his emotional distress.

“it’s fine Harry. He has every right to dislike me. I was a bully.” Draco turned to his mate and tried to ignore the hateful stare of Neville.

“But you’re not know. That counts Dray.” Harry placed a hand on Draco’s neck in a comforting manner. It was nice that his mate thought so highly of him.

“Okay sweet thing.” Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head and just leaned back against the hard seats and watched his mate interact with his friends.

~~~~~

The compartment had fallen into a comfortable silence each couple just enjoying sitting their close to their loved one. It was nearing the time for the trolley to come down and offer them food and Harry was getting a little hungry. He was glad that they had feed the night before because it always made him feel a little better about being around so many people for so long. They sat there, Harry curled up into Draco’s side completely at ease until a dark shadow loomed over the door and two figures stepped into the small room. Dean and Seamus just stood in the doorway looking around the compartment. Their eyes landed on Harry curled into Draco’s side, his face pressed to his neck and smile.

“Hey guys. How’s the holidays been. Me and Dean went to America. We even got a permit to Floo Dean’s mum with us. She’s never travelled by floo before. Was sick all over the rug at the exit point. Best holiday we had every been on.” Seamus said excitedly pulling dean by the hand into the room.

“I bet it was,” Neville said smiling and getting up to clap his fellow Gryffindor’s on the back.

“Did you get married in Vegas?” Harry pipped up. He knew about their secret relationship. It was hard to not know when you walked in on them with their hands down each others pants. He had promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone. They all knew Ron wasn’t the most accepting person and Harry respected their right to privacy and even covered for them from time to time.

“Very funny Harry. We aren’t allowed in Vegas and you know that. Not over 18 and all. You know how muggles are.” Dean and Seamus squeeze into the space next to Harry cuddle up together as well.

“So you and Malfoy eh?” dean nudged Harry with his elbow, smirking at him and doing an obscene eye waggle.

“Yeah. Veela inheritance. He’s amazing.” Harry was all but glowing as Draco sat back and listened to his mate talk fondly of his bond. It seemed that Thomas and Finnegan had no qualms about their relationship, maybe they could join their little family.

“So Draco you probably have heard this already form Fred and George but break Harry’s heart and mate or not we will break you.” Dean said, cementing Draco’s idea of embracing them into their life.

“Of course, several times this morning actually, Dean.” The name was still unfamiliar on his tongue. “If I ever hurt him I would happily subject myself to all the fury you have to offer. He is the most important thing in my world after all.” Draco said tightening his grip around Harry’s shoulder and pressing a light kiss to his hair.  Harry happily rubbed his head against the underside of Draco’s chin in acknowledgement. Everyone in the compartment besides Ron cooed at the adorable couple.

~~~~

“We will be at Hogwarts shortly and I think we should really see the Slytherins before we get there.” Draco nudged Harry who was staring out the window watching the countryside pass by. Harry followed Draco out of the compartment and down the quiet corridor of the train. They stopped outside a section fo the train which had all the blinds drawn.

“They’re gonna like me right Master. You said they would like me.” Harry’s anxiety which had abated with the time spent with his friends was not back at full force.

“Of course they are pet. They are gonna love you.” Draco turned and pressed his palm to the door, the magic flowed around them swiftly and the compartment door slid open.

 

“DRACO!” The shout came mere seconds before pansy threw herself into Draco’s arms. This was defiantly not going how he had planned.

“Pans…”

“Get off him,” Harry growled low in his throat. He watched as Pansy attached herself to his mate. His master. Harry watched, slightly mollified as she flinched back and unwrapped her arms from around Draco but she was still too close to what was his. Harry growled again, another throaty menacing growl. He talked out from where he had been standing behind Draco in the doorway and bared his fangs at her. “He’s mine. Go find someone else, or I’ll rip you’re throat out.” Pansy seemed to unfreeze and she quickly ran from the compartment leaving the rest of it’s occupants in deafening silence.

The silence lasted only moments before cheers ran out and hands were pulling Harry back from his aggressive stance into a tight embrace. Harry instinctively flinched away from the touch before the soothing sound of his mate comforted him whispering reassurances in his ear.

“This is my mate Harry. Touch him and I’ll kill you.” Draco announced in a loud authoritative voice that Harry had often heard him use when addressing his housemates. Everyone seemed to nod respectfully to him and go back to their own thing besides Nott and Blaise who were making their way towards him.

Harry couldn’t help the growl that crawled its way up his chest and through his now clenched teeth.

“Calm down pet. They are my best friends. They will not hurt you or threaten out bond.”  Draco realized his hold on Harry in order to run his hands down Harry’s sides and rest his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Welcome to the family Harry. I’m glad Draco found you.” Blaise greeted them.

“Yeah Welcome Harry. Mated looks good on you Dray.” Nott reached out to clasped Draco’s shoulder causing a rumbling growl in Harry’s chest.

“Stop it Harry.” Draco snapped. It was nice for Harry to protect him but these were his friends. The only family he had before Harry and it was frustrating that Harry was acting out.

“Sorry Dray,” Harry’s shoulders slumped and he wrapped his arms around himself in a protective manner.  He hadn’t meant to upset his mate. His instincts were just running wild and he still felt slightly threatened.

“Oh Draco be nice. The poor thing has been through enough.” Nott smiled down and Harry and pulled him into a brotherly one armed hug.

“Now Harry tell us all about yourself.” Nott hooked one arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Well, I guess you know most of it,” Harry hesitated looking back and his mate who was just watching him with love in his eyes.

“We want to know you though, not all the rumors.” Blaise butted in.

“Okay well. I was raised by muggles and they weren’t very nice to me but that’s okay because now Dray looks after me. I really love quidditch and treacle tart and the colour blue, like Draco’s eyes.”

“Aww you’re so sweet.” Nott said. “Isn’t he sweet Draco,” Nott continued turning to Draco who had been watching the whole exchange with a small smile gracing his lips.

 “Yes he is very sweet,” Draco agreed steering Harry towards a row of empty seats where Nott and Blaise could sit with them.

“So what was Draco like when he was a kid.” Harry asked once seated.

“Well he was a little shit most of the time- hey don’t look at me like that you totally were.” Blaise teased.

“Once when he was 8 his father told him his true mate might be a girl and he ran away from home.” Nott started.

“Yeah he went down to this like hidden tree house we had made when he were 5 that his dad had basically forgotten about and slept there for three days.” Blaise continued. Draco was shooting them dark glares while simultaneously pouting for England which made Harry giggle.

“Yeah he eventually ran out of snacks that he had packed and got caught sneaking into the kitchen late at night.” Nott finished.

“That still wasn’t as good as Fourth year when you were in the tri wizard tournament.” Blaise stared again. Harry was really enjoying the stories about Draco.

“Yeah he was so worried you would die or something. Then he would have no one to insult in the hallways to make his life complete.” Nott laughed, while Draco cringed a little bit.

“He thought you had drowned in the Second task. His face when you finally surfaced was classic. Then that night he wan….” Blaise was cut off.

“I think that is quite enough stories for now.” Draco said pulling Harry into his lap.

“Why I was really enjoying them Dray,” Harry looked up at his mate with a cute little pout on his face.

“there will be plenty of time to ask them about my wanking habits later pet,” Draco replied just to see the wide eyed look of Horror on his not so innocent but still remarkably so, mates face.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was relatively calm. Pansy turned back up about 10 minutes before they arrived at the platform and sat quietly with some other girls in a corner. All the while glaring at the happy mated pair in pure hatred.

As everyone mad their way onto the platform Draco let Harry go first and kept a close eye on him as he went to meet up with his own friends while Draco said a quick goodbye to Blaise and Nott.

“I’m glad you found him Dray. You really deserve to be happy.” Blaise said hugging Draco tightly.

“I just hope I can make him happy.” Draco said his eyes flicking away from Harry for a second to smile sadly at his friends.

“You do. You might not see it yet, but you do.” Nott patted him on the back as Draco made his way back over to his mate who was smiling at something Luna and Neville were saying.

~~~~

Harry pushed his way through the crowd towards his friends. Draco had let him walk the small distance alone but he could feel his eyes never leaving him. It made him feel a lot safer in the crush of people that surrounded him. Harry was almost out of the throng of people, who were pushing their way towards the horseless carriages, when someone bumped into him and he heard Pansy’s voice whisper in his ear.

“You will pay for this, Freak.”


	10. You're A Slytherin Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the long awaited return to Hogwarts. Thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments they really do make my day and encourage me to keep writing. I love you all so much.

Harry is glued to Draco’s side as they walk into the great hall. He says a quick goodbye to his friends and follows Draco to the Slytherin table. He can feel every eye in the hall on him as he takes his place next to Draco. Darry looks up to the Teachers table and sees Snape smiling gently at them. They had gotten quite close over the two weeks that he had spent with Draco in the beach house. Snape had come regularly to check up on them and to ask about their courting. Harry had come to see him as more than just his father’s enemy, more than his potions professor. He could see him as a father figure to Draco, someone he could look up to and rely on. The other teachers looked far less happy at the proceeding. McGonagall was watching them with cool wary, Sprout with a little shock, Trawlaney’s eyes only held confusion, while Dumbledore’s were hard and cold. Harry looked away from the teachers and focuses on the Slytherin’s around him. Many of the ones close he recognized from the train. All sixth and seventh years. Pansy was far up the table which eased a bit of the tension in Harry’s chest. He didn’t want to worry Draco with her words, there wasn’t anything she could do really.

The feast began and ended with just as much gusto as usual. Harry was in a bit of a daze and he followed Draco to the dungeons instead of walking up to the cozy Gryffindor tower. He wondered if the Slytherin common room had changed much since he had last seen it. It had seemed to cold and formal.

“Come on Harry I know you must be tired but there is an annual first day back tradition and welcoming party that we must attend to for a while,” Draco tugged Harry out of his thoughts quite literally as he pulled him away from the crowds of Slytherins animatedly talking as they enter the dormitories.

“Are you okay little one?” I know today must have been stressful.

“I’m okay Master. I’m just still not sure what to do sometimes. I feel out of place.” Harry confessed to his mate.

“It is just because you are so new. You will soon learn that being a Slytherin is about finally having a safe place to call home. Most of us come from families like mine, with pure blood heritage and their parents often followed and some still do follow the dark arts. But Slytherin gives them a place to learn and grow and to be safe. It isn’t what everyone makes it out to be. I promise.” Draco nuzzles into Harry’s neck and holds his little one close. Harry would soon find out how wrong he had been all those years about who the Slytherins really were.

“We can join the party for a while, then I will show you our new room. Severus made sure we had a mate’s room. Not many people find their mates this young we are truly lucky. I am truly lucky to have you,” Draco gave one last kiss to Harry’s neck before leading him into the busy common room.

The room packed full of Slytherin’s most had discarded their robes and instead of the cold dungeons that Harry had feared it felt warm and inviting. There was some sort of wizarding music playing from what harry could only assume was a magical boom box.  Several people were dancing, butter beer in hand, while most were either lounging on the sofa’s or the floor or playing games. They were hardly payed any heed as Draco pulled Harry towards a black leather armchair with enough space to seat them both.

When they had sat down a group of Slytherin’s approached as sat around them some on armchair, others sprawled across the floor. Draco looked to Blaise to explain while he situated himself and Harry more comfortably in his chair.

“So today we have many new additions to the Slytherin house and each year we like to get to know every one so we know who we are looking out for. Draco will start and probably introduce us to his mate,” Blaise explained to the fresh faced 1st years.

“Okay so first of all welcome to Slytherin I hope you are all proud of the noble house you were sorted into. I am Draco Malfoy,” Draco heard a whisper go through the group of first years just like it did every year. “I am part Veela, and this is my mate Harry Potter. I will give some warning to you and to all who try to harm him, I am very protective. But we are here for all of you. I would like to let you know that we have all been were you have been. We all come from troubled pasts or pureblood families. We know and we understand and we are here for you if you so ever need. It is not a shame to ask for help, it is a shame to not ask for it.” Draco said, his arm possessively around Harry.

Each first year then went around and introduced themselves and told a bit of their background, some came from very controlling traditional pureblood families while others came from more non-traditional families. Some faced abuse other just strict living, some had their whole futures already planned for them. Harry felt for these kids but he also related so strongly to some.

“Would you like to share little one?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear sensing his thought pattern.

“I’m not sure, do you think it will help master?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco with big innocent eyes.

“I think it will help them trust you, it will help you to trust them and us and me.” Draco said softly.

“Okay then, Hello guys I’m Harry. Right, I’m technically not a Slytherin, thought the sorting hat tried very hard to convince me to be sorted here. I wasn’t raised in the wizarding world, I was raised by muggles. They didn’t really like me all that much. They thought magic was an abomination and so was I. My uncle used to hit me a lot before my inheritance. But now I live with Draco and am his mate. I’m so happy I found a place where I feel I belong.” The whole room had gone silent many couldn’t believe how the boy who lived had lived. Sent to live with muggles, the boy who as a baby defeated the dark lord. There was a small cheer form one of the first years before everyone began to clap and cheer. The music seemed to start again and everyone went back to the beginning of the year party leaving Harry curled up in Draco’s lap listening to whispered reassurances of how he would never leave.

After a few hours of the part Harry had had a few butter beers and was hanging of Draco his hands running all over his mate. Draco growled low in his throat as he saw other eyeing Harry as he clung to him. It might be time to get his little one to bed before he shows them just how much they can’t have his Harry.

“Come on little one its bed time,” Draco carries Harry to his dorm room. It’s a little smaller than the usual dorm but it also has only one bed instead of the usual three.

“Yay, sexy time,” This made Draco laugh but stopped himself when he saw the down trodden expression on his mates face.

“Of course you can have sexy time.” Draco reassured him placing him on the silk sheets of the bed.

“Can we do it without feeding master?” Harry bowed his head like he does when he is unsure whether he has made Draco made.

“We don’t need to feed to have sex Harry. I love you, and your body always.” Draco draped his and Harry’s robes over the chair in the corner and went about unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it from his shoulders. He saw Harry staring and decided to play a little palming is growing erection through the cotton of his trouser and boxers.

“See how much I want you my little one?” Draco moves across the room back to the bed. His hands immediately go to Harry’s shirt and start unbuttoning it and tugging it from his shoulders.

“Please Dray I want you so much, can’t we just have sex?” Harry pleaded. Draco knew they still had to court a little more, he had to do this properly no matter how much he wanted and desired his mate.

“Not tonight little one. You know the rules. But we will do something different if you like,” Draco all but shredded Harry’s trousers in his haste to get at the smooth skin underneath.

He began running his hands over his little ones perfect body, paying extra attention to the hitch in his breathing when his palms ghosted over his mates hardened nipples. Draco watched his mate writhe beneath him, gloriously naked and weeping onto his stomach. He watched the muscles clench and release as Harry lightly thrust up into empty air as Draco kept his hands pressed low on his mates stomach.

“Turn over pet all fours,” the order came naturally.

Draco removed his own trousers and boxers leaving his wand on the night stand as he watched his little one scramble around till his pert little ass was shoved in the air begging to be fucked. He knew he couldn’t, this was all part of the courting, and he had to wait another week yet. Draco knelt behind Harry running his hands up his mates’ spine watching the shiver he received.

“I’m not going to fuck you pet, but I am going to do something very similar. I need you to close your legs tight okay, can you do that for me pet?” Draco leaned over his little one and purred in his ear. Harry whimpered and nodded his head enthusiastically making Draco chuckle at his eagerness.

“You’re an eager little thing. Just lay there and relax pet, I’m going to take such good care of you,” Draco crooned as he cast a lubrication charm. He watched as Harry shivered feeling the substance between his ass cheeks and thighs.

“I’m going to fuck you thighs now pet,” Draco new Harry needed to know each step before it happened and he just loved watching the reaction of his mate as he realise what he was about to do.

Harry moaned low in his throat as he felt his mate’s cock slip between his thighs, the head nestled against his balls. He clamped his thighs tighter around the hard length and lowered his chest and shoulders to the bed baring his neck in a submissive gesture he knows will drive his mate wild.

“Please master fuck me,” Harry said in the most innocent voice he could muster. He needed to feel his mate thrusting between his legs.

He felt Draco pull back and then push forwards, his cock dragging against his perineum and pushing against his balls sending licks and bolts of arousal through his body to his cock. It was just a taste of what it would be like to Have his mate balls deep inside him and it just spurred Harry on to press back against his mate as he started a rhythm.

“Please master more, I need it harder. Wreck me please,” Harry begged as his mate pressed one hand onto the beck of his neck essentially holding him down as he fucked into him. All Harry could do was tilt his hips so Draco cock head rubbed into the right spot to make him see stars as his mate growled and panted atop of him. It was so much more animalistic without the blood. It was clearer, less messy but for some reason more wild.

Harry usually couldn’t feel Draco’s claws digging into his neck or every little brush of his cock against the sheet below him. He wouldn’t have felt the orgasm building in his stomach in quite the same way. It was nowhere near as explosive but it felt so good to be able to feel it all.

“That’s it my good little pet. I bet you want to come. You whine so sweet when you get close to the edge did you know that pet. I love feeling the way your thighs are tightening around me. I want to see you come pet. I need to see how much you love my cock. How much you love me.” Draco’s hand that was not holding Harry down came around and loosely gripped Harry’s reddened cock and stroked it half a dozen times before Harry screamed into the pillow and coated the sheet below him with his sticky come. Draco pulled away from his now sensitive mate. He stroked his dick between his mates’ cheeks and watched his come coat his arse and lower back.

“There we go pet, you were so good, so good for me,” Draco murmured as he cleaned the sheets and Harry off with a wave of his want and tucked his still incoherent mate into bed. Once in bed himself he felt his little mate curl up into his side and rest his head on his chest murmuring something before pressing a kiss to Draco chest right over his heart.

“I love you too Harry. Sweet dream.”


	11. The New Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I can't regularly update to save my life/ But look more fluff and angst and the start of something wonderful.

First week back had always been hectic as a Gryffindor but now he was with the Slytherin’s things were a lot smoother. First years were all ushered to the great hall early that morning by the prefects and the rest of the Slytherins lounged around waiting for friends or classmates to awaken before going down to breakfast. Harry loved how much calmer this house was to his usual. Harry new he would be doing all the same N.E.W.T subjects as Draco regardless of his O.W.L scores.

“Come on little one,” Draco ushered Harry through the portrait hole after Blaise and Theo on their way to breakfast.

It wasn’t as if Harry had expected nothing to change because of his relationship with Draco. He knew that people wouldn’t understand and Draco had told him that most of that was just ignorance because of they were part Veela. Harry didn’t however expect people to keep a wide berth as they walked through the corridors. He hadn’t expected people he once considered friends not acknowledging him. He hadn’t expected the eyes that followed him and Draco. He should be used to being the center of attention by now but he wasn’t.

“Dray I don’t like the way they are staring at me,” Harry complained at Breakfast. The stares hadn’t stopped if anything they had gotten worse and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t ignore them. Everywhere he looked people were looking at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.  Harry shifted in his seat.

“They will learn to control themselves eventually. You are exceedingly beautiful and your allure is strong,” Draco wrapped a possessive arm around Harry’s shoulders which went a long way to soothing his raw nerves.

“Come along pet we best get to class.”

Harry didn’t let go of Draco’s robes the whole way to Potions.

~~~~

Potions was for once in his life actually fun. He was partnered with Draco and it pretty much meant he wasn’t allowed to use anything sharp or do anything at all. Draco told him to stir the potion and leave the rest to him. Snape didn’t even bat an eye at the pair and effectively warned off anyone who thought it was okay to do anything towards the mates.

“Severus really likes you little one,” Draco whispered as they packed up after class.

“I like him to Dray, he’s like your Dad, even if he isn’t Veela.” It warmed Draco’s heart to see his mate take to his father figure and understand their relationship.

Severus called on the mates after the class and they waited until all the stragglers had disappeared before approaching the front desk.

“Now how has everything been settling Draco?” Snape asked cordially.

“Great you have no idea how perfect things have been. They all love him and no one’s said a thing about it. I was worried, not that I would let anyone know but I was.” Draco flung himself into the usually stoic potion masters arms who just smiled wryly at his adoptive son.

“I’m glad you two are fitting in. My apologies Harry that we haven’t spoken much but I am aware that the bond between you was very tentative for some time,” Severus smiled a warm smile at Harry which was unusual form the man who had hated him previously but not unwelcome.

“It was. Thank you sir.” Snape chuckled.

“Call me Severus,” Snape held out a hand to Harry who instead of shaking it found himself touching his fingers over the back of his hand in a surprisingly fluid gesture.

~~~~  

Charms was much the same as usual Professor Flitwick barely paid any notice to the change in dynamics between the two rival students and didn’t say a word when dean and Seamus sat with Harry on the Slytherin side of the room. Afterward he called Draco to the front of the class and congratulated him and Harry for making amends, saying he was glad the fighting would be over and he was happy to see them happy together.

Each teacher that day after class said some type of platitude to the pair before letting them go to their next class. They left McGonagall’s class, who had told them that their mating was unexpected but she wished them all the best and said that it was the happiest she had ever seen Harry since he almost flew through her window in first year, and headed towards the Defense against the dark arts classroom.

They arrived late and everyone was already seated the new Defense professor had just stood to introduce himself. He was a tall man with ghastly taste in attire, he wore a deep blue robe covered in purple and yellow stars and moons. His hair was long enough that it could be pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He didn’t look at all impressed with their entrance.

“Well Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Isn’t it lovely that you could grace us with your presence?” The teacher looked down his nose at the pair.

“Sorry sir, Professor McGonagall wanted a word with us.” Draco said directing Harry into his seat against the wall in the second row, sitting down next to him.

“I’m sure. I know you Veela types. Probably just having fun with your pet,” The professor directed his attention to the rest of the students while Draco growled under his breath at the teacher’s remark.

“I guess to start off our first class since we have two such stunning examples we will talk about mated creatures and more specifically Veela. Veela's mate for life. Most full blooded and half-blood Veela will find their mate in their late teens and early twenties some much earlier but their bond lies dormant. Mated Veela always come in pairs and dominant and a submissive. With Draco and Harry as you can see Mr. Potter is obviously the Submissive and Mr. Malfoy the Dominant. This is mostly for mating purposes.”

Draco was ready to pounce on the new professor. How could he be teaching students such obviously wrong information. While some of what he says is true most is just wild accusations and assumptions made by wizards.

“It is well known to wizards that submissive Veela are seen as no more than objects by their dominants are used as devices for sexual pleasure.” The scrapping of Draco’s chair interrupted any further speech by the professor as he lunged towards the older man.

“You are never to talk about my kind of my mate like that ever again,” Draco growled pinning the defense professor against his desk and was growling in his face. His fangs were elongated and Harry could feel the strain it took for Draco not to attack seeping through the bond.

“Dray!” Harry jumped from his chair and his hand fisted in the robes of his mate.

“See how your mate won’t even stop you from hurting me. He was once the great Harry Potter now he is just your little submissive-“ The hand that was fisted in the professor’s robes came up to encircle his neck effectively cutting off any further speech.

“Say one more word,” Draco’s tone was dark and his power emanated from him.

_Dray he isn’t worth it._

_I will decide that._

_Don’t prove him right Master you are better than this. He is just a fool who doesn’t understand us. Doesn’t understand of our bond. Of our love._

Draco slowly released the professor and growled deep in his chest as he leads Harry from the room, away from the treat to their bond always keeping himself between them.

~~~~

“I’m sorry pet,” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck as he pushed Harry into an alcove breathing in his mate’s scent to calm and soothe him.

“It’s okay Master. He is wrong I know that. I am much more to you than what he was saying. I love you Dray.” Harry soothed his mate stroking over his blonde hair and letting Draco nuzzle into his neck and lick over his pulse point.

“Come one pet I want to be back in our room. I’ll talk to Severus after dinner about what happened.” Draco finally pulled away from his mate and smiled down at his little one.

“Okay master. Let’s go cuddle in out nest.” Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco’s shoulder in a move of affection which he knew Draco would appreciate.

~~~~

Later that night as Draco talked to Severus Harry was sat at the desk in their rooms writing a letter containing plans for his own kind of revenge for what the new defense professor had said about them. HE was enlisting the help of Fred and George. He hoped Deana and Seamus would be willing to help out as well. He would have to ask Draco if he could see them tomorrow maybe sit with them at breakfast. 

When Draco came back to the room he was much calmer and wrapped up in his mate’s arms Harry tentatively told his mate of his devilish plan.


	12. Im a Professor get me out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new DADA teacher really gets what's coming to him. Just a little prank montage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my absence. I've been dealing with moving away from home and being a full-time student while living in a toxic environment. But I'll try to be a more efficient writer and update more often for you guys. Thank you for all your support for this story and lovely comments.

Harry was awoken by a tapping on his forehead. At first, he thought it was Draco annoying him, but why would his mate do that. He slowly opened his eyes to jump a little in surprise as wide owlish eyes stared back at him.

“What is it, Harry?” Draco grumbled only half awake.

“Just the reply from Fred and George,” Harry said yawning as he untied the letter from the barn owls leg.

 

_Dear Harry (and Draco ( ~~Veela extraordinaire~~ ))_

_Upon hearing of your problems with this piece of filth we were shocked but unfortunately not surprised by his words and actions ( ~~really you should have killed him Draco~~ ). We are therefore sending you our most evil pranks and a list of ideas that you may find helpful.  We wish there was more we could do. We sent on your hardships to Bill and Charlie, we hope that is okay, they were thinking of coming to visit for Christmas if you want to come. Family is always welcome. _

_Your neighbourhood tricksters_

_Fred and George_

_~~why is your name always first, why can’t it be George and Fred?~~ _

_~~Because that sounds stupid~~ _

 

Harry read the letter twice, laughing at the twin’s antics before handing it to Draco and listening to him chuckle as he also read their words. He turned to the package which they had also sent. Inside were items that he had seen in the joke shop as well as some other more experimental looking times. Each came with clear instructions on how to deploy the prank and Harry vowed if the professor wasn’t gone by the end of the week then they hadn’t done their job right.

~~~~~

They went down to the kitchen early, before breakfast was served, to speak with Dobby and the rest of the house elves. After hearing what atrocities had befallen their favourite couple they were more than happy to help with the plan. Harry happily told them of their plans each day which escalated until the new professor was forced to resign.

At breakfast later that day Harry sat back and waited, he watched as one by one the professors sat down to eat. The defence professor was one of the last to be seated and Harry was thrumming with excitement to see their plan unfold. Draco had to put a calming hand on Harry’s thigh to make sure he wasn’t squirming in his seat.

“eat some more toast Harry, you hardly touched your breakfast,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear his breath fanning across his sensitive neck causing him to shiver.

“I will.” He obediently picked up a piece of toast with Jam on it and nibbled on the corner his eyes still darting up to the Professor's table every few moments.

Finally, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the defence professor take a sip from his Goblet. His reaction was instantaneous as he spat out the liquid and threw the goblet away. The commotion caught the attention of the breakfast goers who erupted with laughter at the sight of their least favourite professor red-faced with Pumpkin juice dripping down his chin. The professor beat a hasty exit.

~~~~

After lunch, they had Defense class and Harry was excited to see if the next part of their plan had been successful. He practically dragged Draco from Charms to the classroom to make sure they weren’t late and he was not disappointed. As soon as the class was seated a very put out professor entered the classroom running a little late.

“Sorry for being late class but someone has decided to play a very juvenile set of pranks on me, as you probably know from the scene in the great hall this morning.” He paused, as a few people giggled, and scanned the room his eyes lingering on the mated pair. “I, however, do not find it amusing. If I find whoever has exchanged my sweets for joke ones I will have them writing lines for the rest of the month.”

“What kind of joke sweets were they Professor,” Hermione asked with wide innocent eyes.

“Well, I was in the infirmary for the past hour and a half having my tongue reduced to its original size.” The room erupted with laughter at the professor.

“If I hear another peep out of you, there will be a class-wide detention this evening.” The professor snapped causing the room to fall into uncomfortable silence.

~~~~

Draco and Harry fell into bed that evening laughing. They hadn’t had such an eventful day in a while. Harry Curled up into his dominants side and just basked in the warmth that was their relationship and the love that he could feel emanating from the blonde.

“Are you feeling better now my sweet thing,” Draco whispered curling his body around Harry’s smaller one.

“Yes, master. I love you.” Harry snuggled back into the comfort of his mate’s arms.

“I love you too little one,” Draco whispered, Harry’s eyes drooped as the comfort of his mate surrounded him.

~~~~

The next morning Harry saw that eh professor actively avoided drinking from any goblet given to him and check his food twice before taking a bite. It amused Harry to no end and got a chuckle from his mate when he nudged him and pointed it out.

They had defence first thing that morning and Harry was once again vibrating in his seat in anticipation of what was to come. As the professor entered the classroom and the tittering of students died away before erupting louder than usual. The professor had walked in he had on his usual outer robe but was obviously missing the crisp white shirt he wore underneath instead it was replaced with a bright pink floral shirt and his trousers were blue polka dots. He was also missing his socks which can’t have been comfortable in the cowboy boots he was wearing.

“There is no need for that!” The professor yelled. The room fell into a hushed silence. “If I find out any of you had to do with this you are all getting a months’ worth of detention with Filch.” With that, he turned to the teacher's desk and began the lesson.

Harry didn’t have to wait long before the second half of that day’s prank to happen. About half way through class, a revision on defensive spells, the professor pulled out his wand which Harry had gotten the house elves to switch the night before with a joke one, to show them the incantation.

“Listen here students, you must be very precise with this particular spell, the wrong wand movements can have a dramatic effect on this shielding charm.” He then waved his wand in a short but complicated pattern before he was surrounded by a cloud of purplish grey smoke. When the smoke had cleared the professor was sporting a quite impressive purple afro and a unremovable clown nose. Harry also knew with glee that even madam Pomfrey couldn’t remove it before the charm wore off at midnight.

The class stared dumbfounded for a moment before they erupted in laughter and its safe to say their professor was not impressed.

“Alright, that does it. Each and every one of you will be serving detention in this classroom at 7 tonight. Class dismissed.” The professor stormed out of the room presumably to the hospital wing for the second time in two days.

Later that evening the class were sitting in silence writing outlines.

**I must always be respectful of the professors.**

Harry and Draco however were having a private conversation through their mental link.

_I hope he gives up soon Dray. I really don’t like him._

_I know you don’t little one. Make sure you are still writing lines._

Harry jerks a bit and sees the ink splodge he had made on his paper from letting the ink drip off the quill.

_Sorry master._

_It’s okay little one._

_I can’t wait for this detention to be over_

_Me neither. You have no idea the things I am going to do to you little one._

_Really, master, I think I have some idea. I can’t wait until this weekend and we can finally bond._

_I have been looking forward to it as well pet. To feel you around me bonding us together._

_Just a few more days’ master and I are all yours._

_You have always been all mine little one and I love you for it._

_I love you too Dray_

~~~~

The morning after their detention Their defence professor was absent at breakfast and Harry and Draco gave each other hopeful looks. Their spirits were a little higher and even Dean ad Seamus mentioned that they looked happier. It wasn’t explicitly said that they were the ones pulling all these pranks but there was an understanding among their friends that it was indeed them that was behind the mischief.

When they arrived at their defence class just before lunch they were greeted with the sight of not a pink afro but long flowing blonde locks. There was much sniggering as the class entered many of the muggle borns and those doing muggle studies were passing around the word goldilocks.

“I won’t have any funny business this class. They couldn’t get a replacement at such short notice so if there is so much as a funny look you will have detention scrubbing staircase.” The professor took his place at the front of the classroom. The professor started the class and every so often an aborted snicker or giggle would be heard when the professor had to flip his golden locks to get his fringe out of his face or when he sat down and yelp having sat on the ends of his hair. Surprisingly the class ended without any detentions being given and Harry and Draco made their way to lunch.

“Nice one mate,” Seamus said sidling up to the mates with Dean in tow.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Draco said mysteriously.

“I think your Slytherin is showing but I know a Weasley Wizard Wheezes products when I see one.” Seamus winked at them.

“Yeah the never ending growth comb, genius I tell you,” Dean piled on

Harry just chuckled and let Draco fold him into his side as they entered the busy great Hall. They parted ways from Seamus and Dean and went to sit by their fellow Slytherins at the far side of the Hall. As they passed they heard the rumours that were circulating about their Professors new hair style and Harry had pressed his face into Draco’s robes to stop himself from laughing out loud at some of the ridiculous stories.

I heard that he was trying to impress Professor Trelawney

No, I heard that he insulted the house elves and now they are ruining his life

I heard he was cursed by a Veela

“Cursed by a Veela sounds about right,” Draco muttered to Harry as they sat by Blaise. Harry snickers slightly as he snuggles closer to his mate.

They were halfway through lunch when the first letter came. An owl flew through one of the high windows and flapped its way to the head table releasing a smoking red letter in front of their defence professor.

A high pitched woman’s voice (which sounded suspiciously like George with a voice changer charm) rung through the great hall.

_Hello, Handsome._

_Had a great time last week, can’t wait to see you again._

_We will have to meet up some time to try those things you suggested yesterday._

_Love you snookums_

_Hillary_

_P.S love the hair I see you got my comb (kiss kiss)_

 

The hall burst into fits of giggles and laughter even McGonagall was hiding a smile behind her goblet and Trelawney was patting his arm comfortingly which just spurred another round of giggles and furtive whispering. 

The next one came not 5 minutes later a snowy owl landed and actually handed the letter that was in its beak to the professor before elegantly flying out of the room before the letter burst open with a shriek.

 

_You lying deceitful little toad. I never want to hear from you again. You are the foulest loathsome evil little cockroach I have ever met._

 

The letters kept coming throughout the meal and after the fourth or fifth the professor gave up trying to eat his meal in peace and left the great hall, all eyes following him out.

~~~~~

It was finally Friday, the big crescendo to their plan. Draco let Harry sleep in as he snuck down to the kitchens to ask the house elves for one last favour. It was a delightfully evil prank but he was hoping that their double potions class that morning would be the last they ever saw of their most hated professor.

The both eagerly awaited the day, Draco had to tell Harry twice to sit still at breakfast.  They didn’t have DADA until after lunch but they already heard some buzzing in the halls about the latest exploits of their least favourite professor.

“Did you hear that he told Amanda that he thought she was fat?”

“I can’t believe he told his third-year class he was giving them detention because he didn’t like them and he needed his classroom cleaned.”

“In my defence class, he actually told us he used to fancy Slughorn when they went to school.”

Lunch came and went with more hilarious stories about the unabridged truths coming from their professor’s mouth. If not anything else the parent’s complaints about things he has said to their children would have him gone by the next morning.

They entered the classroom and the professor was already standing at the head of the class. They were by no means the last ones in but he still glared at them all the same.

“My least favourite students.” It came out of his mouth and by the look on his face, he was still surprised  that he was spouting truths.

“For merlin’s sake, this stuff should have worn off by now. Stupid fucking students and their pranks.” He ranked for a while unable to contain his honest thoughts.

“Well class since I obviously can’t lie to you to you, we will be going over more Veela information. I have a book here that you mangy good for nothing kids can read on Veela history.” The professor grumbled as he made his way over to the cabinet that held said books. Harry sent a sideways glance at Draco who was already looking at him their eyes sparkled with mischief.

It all happened so suddenly. As he unlatched the cabinet a group of pixies that had been waiting inside poured out. The professor flailed his arms wildly as he tried to bat away the tiny pesky beasts. The room was in shambles as their classmates both laughed and screamed as the pixies flooded the room. They flew around mostly pulling at the professor's hair and clothing, knocking over piles of books and smashing windows and  glass cabinets, wreaking general havoc.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh and lean against his mate as they watched the professor wave his arms about in an ill-fated attempt to get his wand out of his robe. When he finally had accomplished that great feat he waved it at the room full of pixies and instead of them all being rounded up he found himself surrounded by a puff of smoke and a emerged with a handsome black eye as he held onto not his wand but a joke wand from Fred and Georges shop. It this wasn’t enough the cabinet that the pixies were in rattled and a gnarled and wrinkled hand appeared pushing the door open. Out from the inside, of the cupboard was an old woman with short grey hair. She was wearing bright yellow robes with green stripes near the bottom. She levelled their professor with a deadly glower.

“Honestly Henry it’s like you don’t even try. What good are you if you can’t even do the simplest of things. Teaching for god sakes. I’ll have you know that your father worked in the department fo mysteries just like his father before him and where are you still trying to make it as a teacher because you couldn’t even complete your NEWTS.” The professor looked fit to burst into tears and he ran from the room. It was safe to say he wasn’t coming back.

Draco waved his wand and the pixies all vanished the boggart was pushed back into the cabinet. The class cheered as they surrounded the mates congratulating them and asking where they could get some of the pranks. Draco just mentioned they had help from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The celebration didn’t end there and with the announcement at Dinner that DADA classes would be postponed until a replacement could be found the Gryfindor’s decided that it was about time they properly celebrated their champions.

That night there had been a party in the common room. Butterbeer and fire whisky flowed liberally and Harry and Draco had been praised for mighty victory. Seamus and Dean had clapped them on the back as they entered and Blaise and Nott, who Draco invited, had asked where they got all their Slytherin ideas from. Even Hermione, ever the rule-abiding student agreed that it was for a good cause.

He really wasn’t a very good teacher. Imagine telling children that Salamanders are only born in Summer.

They drank laughed and rejoiced. Told the tales of what had happened that week, each telling becoming more outrageous than the last until one by one they each bid their farewell and made their way to their warm beds.

As Draco and Harry readied for bed and as he watched his mate with affectionate eyes as he grumbled about his not finding his pyjama top he felt the excitement and anticipation for the weekend ahead and their official bonding that was to come. Draco held Harry wrapped tightly in his arms that night as he dreamt of the future they would have together.

 


	13. The Bonding of a Potter and a Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the thing they have been anticipating for a month they. Harry and Draco are finally bonding but first, some preparations must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the gaps between these chapters. I have had this written for a long time and had thought I had uploaded it. It wasn't until recently, while writing the next few chapters, that I realised I hadn't uploaded this. So here it is. Better late than never!

The pair woke up early the next morning as the autumn sun streamed through their window illuminating them in its warm glow. Draco tried to roll over but his mate had rolled onto him sometime the previous night and was now draped like an expensive blanket across his body.

“Wake up sleepy head.” Draco whispered his breath tickling Harry’s ear. All that came from his mate was a disgruntled sound and a swat to his arm.

“It’s Saturday and tonight is our bonding pet. There are things that need seeing too.” Draco urged his mate into consciousness with kisses in between his words.  

“Bonding!” Harry sat straight up in bed almost pushing Draco off causing a loud barking laugh to leave him.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” Draco feigned hurt.

“Of course not Master, I would never forget about our bonding.” Harry said in earnest.

“I know pet. Now get up we need to go out. I’m leaving you with mother to get ready and I’m going out with Severus to set up everything and make sure this is perfect.”

“You’re not going to be staying with me?” Harry had a forlorn look on this face that made Draco almost take back what he had said.

“I will be back before you know it. This is important little one. This is the start of our forever.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before pulling himself from their bed.

Even with the extra nudge it still took Draco a significant amount of time to get Harry up and only the threat of missing breakfast got them out of the dungeons and on their way to the great hall.

~~~~

Harry found himself sitting in the manor’s courtyard shortly before lunch sipping tea with Narcissa, she insisted.  She was telling him stories from Draco’s childhood as they soaked in the warm sunlight. Harry ached for his mate. They rarely spent more than an hour away from each other and this was, or at least he suspected, another test. He just wished he knew all these things prior to finding Draco. He wished he had time to prepare. He wished he knew what to do for his mate. He had learnt so much since Draco found him and he was so glad that he had such a loving and wonderful mate but he often wondered if he was enough. If he gave Draco the same level of happiness that the other had given him. 

“He’ll be back soon little one. Mating is one of the most beautiful experiences you will ever have and Draco just wants it to be perfect.” Narcissa pulls him from his reprieve.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous that’s all.”

“I was too before my bond with Lucius. But being mated, truly mated in body spirit and soul. That’s what people spend their lives looking for. We are truly lucky as Veela to be able to find our mates. I weep for those out there who never find their true happiness.” Narcissa wandered over to the garden caressing one of the roses.

Harry hummed in agreement finishing his tea and following her around the garden and embracing the soft smell of flowers.

~~~~

Meanwhile, Draco was out with his father and Severus.  He was looking for the perfect bonding gift to get his precious little mate.

“Dominant bonding present are supposed to be final proof of your ability to protect and provide.” Severus said as they made their way out of the apparition point.

“Yes I got your mother her first personal house elf and keyed her into the manor wards.” Lucius said with a fond smile. Draco still hadn’t completely forgiven him but he knew his father’s heart was in the right place.

“What if I buy us our own place for after Hogwarts. We can spend Christmas there and Harry can decorate it and build our nest.” Draco said having a sudden stroke of generous.

“I think he would like that very much.” Severus smiled down at Draco looking proud. “Harry hasn’t had a home. A proper home where he could feel safe. I think he would like that gift very much.”

Draco inspected several manors before he found one which he felt he could call a home. One with a large garden so he could grow his potions ingredients and a large paddock for quidditch practice if Harry was to pursue that career. There was plenty of room for guest and rooms in which he could see his children running around in. What he hoped to be the nursery had a large glass ceiling which let in natural light. Draco already was in love and he just knew Harry would adore it.

~~~~

Draco returned to the manor in the late afternoon. The first sight of his mate made him feel whole again. He forgot how taxing it was to spend time away from his little one.

“Dray!” The shout came as Harry flung himself into Draco’s arms. He had missed him dearly it seemed.

“I missed you too, pet.”  Draco wrapped Harry up in his arms and just stood there, nose pushed into the skin of his mate’s neck just reveling in the feeling of rightness that being together causes.

“Did you have a good day with mother?” Draco questioned.

“Yes, we walked through the garden and she told me a bit about her bonding. It made me feel a lot better.” Draco smiled he knew Harry had some reservations about bonding. Growing up as a muggle it was only normal that he be nervous.

“It's only a few hours now. I want to show you something first though. A little present to show you how much you mean to me.” Draco took Harry by the hand.

They bid Narcissa and Lucius good afternoon before Draco steered Harry towards the floo. Harry relentlessly questioned Draco about where they were going but Draco was determined to keep this particular present a surprise. Draco instructed Harry to keep his eyes closed and he flooed them to their newly purchased home. As they stepped out onto the hearth of the fireplace in their new living room Draco pulled Harry close.

“Okay Harry, there is a custom for Dominate Veela to provide a bonding present to their submissive mates upon the time of their bonding. I didn’t really know what to get you because you never want anything. You always say I’m enough and that is all you want in life, for me to be in it. So I bought us something that we can both enjoy and use to spend the rest of our lives together.” Draco squeezed his mate tight.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Harry blinked owlishly around the brightly lit room in wonder and confusion.

“Where are we Dray?”

“This my darling is our new home. Most of it is still bare because I want you to have a hand in decorating it. It’ll be our nest after all. The place we will raise our children.” Harry’s eyes went comically wide.

“You bought me a house as a mating present. Draco that’s too much!” Harry exclaimed looking at his soon to be mate in horror. He could never live up to his mate now. It was too much. He wasn’t worth this.

“It’s a manor Pet and you’re worth every Galleon and so much more.” Draco whispered, causing a blush to creep up Harry’s cheeks.

~~~~

Draco and Harry indulged in a dinner of their favourite foods. Harry at one point craving the intimacy of his dominate crawled into Draco’s lap letting Draco feed him sticky treacle tart with his fingers, which he eagerly licked off.

Once done Draco spelled away their plates and lead Harry up to the master chambers which would in the future hold their nest but for now had a soft 4 poster bed. The room was illuminated by a dozen floating candles with scented the air with vanilla and cinnamon. Draco lead his mate to the center of the room and readied himself for the ritual bonding process

“Tonight we will bond little one, I know how excited and nervous you have been for this moment and I too have been waiting anxiously to be bound to you for the rest of my life. To claim you little one as my own.” Draco said admiring the way the light of the candles bounced of his mates tanned skin.

“I know master. I want nothing more than to be beside you for eternity, This life and the next.” Harry said earnestly.

Draco surged forward and caught his mate in a fierce toe curling kiss. Harry responded in kind moaning into the kiss and parting his lips for Draco’s insistent tongue. They felt their fangs elongate but ignored the need for now. There would be time to feed later. Harry wanted an uninterrupted mating and Draco thought it best if they could clearly remember the moment that they became one.

Draco walked Harry backwards until his knees hit the side of the bed. He pushed him down and knelt between his mate’s legs. He promised himself that he would make this perfect for his mate. He would take him apart slowly and listen to all the noises of pleasure he could pull from him.

He started to strip Harry, his lips caressing every inch of skin uncovered. His fangs dragging up the inside of his thighs, his tongue licking at the back of his knees. Each light caress sending sparks through their bodies, pooling heat low in their groins.

His tongue ventured higher and higher until he was licking at Harry’s entrance relishing in the wanton moans of his little mate. He teased the furled bud until it was twitching beneath his tongue and he was able to delve into the tight heat that was his mate. He moaned himself at the taste of his little one. The musky scent that permeated the air was concentrated here and taste like every wet dream Draco had ever had. He continued to lick until Harry was squirming above him rocking his hips back onto Draco’s tongue begging for more.

“Do you want my cock pet. Want to take your dominates cock like the good pet you are?” Draco licked over his hip bone as he cast a lubrication charm on his fingers and positioned them at the spit-slicked hole.

“Yes master, please. Need you. Need you to take me please.” The desperation in Harry’s voice was unlike anything he had heard before. Their magic that blanketed them both was slowly combining and Harry needed this. Needed his master. This thought made Draco smile and push in two fingers at once. A gasp escaped Harry’s mouth his head tipped back neck stretching enticingly. Draco took the invitation to suck a large bruise into Harry’s neck where everyone would see it.

“Mine,” he growled out teasing Harry with three fingers now.

“Please more Dray. Harder.” Draco twisted his fingers slightly to rub against Harry’s prostate and the reaction was instantaneous his body bowed taunt and then writhed back seeking more friction to the bundle of nerves.

“I’m going to make us one now sweetheart,” Draco said pulling his fingers out and smirking at the whine he earned.

“Make me yours Master, just as you will be mine.” Harry said possessively.

Draco lined himself up and felt his magic surge as he slowly pushed into the tight heat of his mate. The candles around the bed flared suddenly as the magic in the room started to formed the bond between the two mates. Draco moaned into Harry’s neck at the sensation not only of his mate around him but his mates magic touching his own. He eased himself up on his elbows so he could look Harry in the eye.

“You okay little one?” He questioned. His mates comfort came before his own pleasure always.

Harry just smiled up at him and pushed his hips up silently begging his mate to complete their bond. Draco needed no further encouragement to slide almost out of his mate and slowly back into that tight heat. He started with this slow thrusts adjusting the angle until he hit his mate’s prostate. The surge in their conjoined magic sending a rush of pleasure through him as well. He repeatedly the motion and felt the same pulse of pleasure from his mate.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mate and lifted his legs to make the angle easier. Draco went back to teasing the skin on his mate’s neck determined to create a string of possessive bruises around his mates neck, teeth digging in occasionally to remind his mate of the euphoria of their feedings.

Draco could feel their orgasm build slowly both in his own body and through the connection that he felt cementing between them. It started as a flicker which turned into a tidal wave of sensation. His lips on his mate’s neck, his cock pressing against his prostate. His mate’s nails digging into his shoulders his hips bucking up into each thrust. Draco pulled back and their eyes locked as they teetered on the edge of oblivion. A particularly hard well aimed thrust sent them spiraling over the edge. Draco held his little mate closer as the feeling overtook them and his vision whitened his fangs fully elongated roaring his release into his little mate.

As they lay there in the blissful aftermath of their orgasm Draco could feel their bond settle around them. He pulled his mate closer to him slipping out of him with a wince. He rolled so his mate was lying across his chest. Harry for the most part appeared to be almost asleep his eyes drooping as he nuzzled his mate affectionately.

“Forever,” Draco whispered as he wandlessly cleaned his mate.


End file.
